Demonic Actions
by Cartoon Shakespeare
Summary: Chiro's been acting strange lately and the team is puzzled? What could be happening to thier young leader? WARNING: Rated M for Language and situations related to cutting. Mpreg and yaoi
1. Dreams

**Hello! Hello, my faithful readers! I know that you see that this story is on hold (unless I changed it) but I'm giving you my updated version along the way of my progress just so you don't get left behind. I would never do that to you! Not on purpose anyway… --,**

**Now I will say again that I have no personal experience with cutting or harming myself in anyway so I'm going from fanfics I've read on the subject so I apologize if it's off in anyway.**

**So anyway away from my ramblings for those who have read this at all and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN THE SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM! surrounded by lawyers Ahh! Kidding! I don't! I don't! lawyers back off and I sweat drop Man those lawyers are tough…

* * *

In a galaxy, among the many planets and moons, you'd find a single planet containing one single city amidst the barren wastelands. This city was that of the name Shuggazoom and currently there lay sleeping citizens as the moon protruded the night sky lulling them into a listless sleep. This city, although filled with people, is also occupied by several other beings.**

In the very center of the city, where you could find the park, sit a large robot filled with six protectors of the urbanized town.

Should you travel to the inside, through all the hallways and tunnels, you would reach the snores from the sleeping team of robot monkeys, all dreaming their own different dreams. However on a second listen, you would hear the groans and whimpers of a teenage boy sleeping fitfully in his bed, just beyond the team's pods. He twist and turn with every disturbing vision he received, hoping and pleading deep down that it would stop.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_He was running. Running as fast as he could though the thick brush of a forest, he worked to gain his prize. The smell of blood, sweet fresh blood from a human was lingering in the air's breeze. It smelled so good and he was so hungry. He had to eat!_

'_It's close' a small voice in his head said clearly and calmly_

_Through the foliage he ran hard before coming upon a small female child in an open clearing. She looked at him in fear and realization towards his purpose. Drool dripped from his razor sharp teeth down to the forest floor before he howled into the night._

_The girl broke into a run trying to escape with no avail, as he ran and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her down and looked into her eyes full of terror. It was the last thing he passed his gaze upon before throwing his head down to the girls neck, biting it and letting her life's fluids run to the ground and in his open mouth._

_He took his fill on her blood before looking back to her face. Her gaze was glossy and her features serene with an open stare as if the very look of them tore into his very soul._

_He paid it no heed as he started to feast on her flesh._

Chiro shot up in bed, breathing heavily with a mixture of sweat and tears falling from his face. He quickly wiped away any trace of moisture on his face before forcing himself to relax, telling himself that it was just a dream, a really bad dream. His inner voice was full of doubt on the subject; he had lost count of how many times he had this dream of him being a blood thirsty beast. It was always a different situation but his appearance never changed, neither did his thirst for blood and flesh.

Chiro shivered when the stare of the little girl came back to him, wrenching his heart in a million ways more than one. Tears began to form upon his face again at the thought of his dreams – the killing, the blood and the destruction was just all too much for him.

Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, Chiro rubbed his arms, thinking about nothing but relief, from the fear and the pain. Grabbing the hem of his blue pajama shirt sleeve, he lifted it to his elbow to reveal thin lines over his forearm, and sighed at the proof of his release. Yes it was shameful and he knew that it was hurting his loved ones behind their backs but yet it felt unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Like a pure flow of relief and the giant pressure of your heart lifted off your chest, he always craved his relief.

Chiro never knew when he had started cutting himself, all he knew is that at least twice a week for a month he would wake up with cuts on his arms and now blood in sight, and no proof that the blood had been cleaned up, let alone spilt.

Chiro sat in silence as his thoughts caught up to him. For an hour he sat there not moving or doing anything besides filtering through his thoughts and craving his release that he desired so deeply. His mind came to slowly before he looked to the clock.

_Hmm it's only three forty-five in the morning. I have a little bit of time before Antauri and Gibson wake up._

Chiro straightened his back as he reached to his bedside table, opening it and rummaging through his many belongings before meeting the familiar shine off of the blade that he swiped from Otto's shop. He carefully picked it up like a fragile object before grasping it between his thumb and forefinger, staring at it carefully; studying it's previously left stains of red.

He carefully listened for the sound of any movement outside his door and heard nothing but the wind blowing outside the robot. Satisfied with the silence that greeted him, he walked to his bathroom. He had learned his lesson the last time he used his blade. He almost got caught by Nova with bloody sheets and pajama's as he was throwing them in a dumpster two blocks away from the robot. After that incident he decided that over the bathtub was his best choice.

He walked inside his bathroom looking at the pearly white porcelain tub in the corner before turning to his door, shutting and locking it. Turning once again, he made his way to the tub taking his shirt off on the way. Chiro reached the tub and kneeled before it, leaning over the edge with the blade still in hand. He took a shaky breath of anticipation for his relief.

Chiro brought the blade to his skin and brought it across, leaving a bright red line in its wake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Even before the first light of sunrise hit the serene town of Shuggazoom, only two beings had awoken from their nightly slumbers at such an early hour of the morning.

Exactly at four a.m. Antauri and Gibson awoke, ready and alert for the day to start, both of them moving on to their daily routines to prepare for the day.

Both were in charge of the chores involving the preparation of the robot. They warmed up the propulsion systems and activated all the necessary equipment to run the robot effectively. They always checked to see if the weapons needed reloaded, and if the water and food storage supplies were sufficient. Once their duties were finished, both would sit down for a long deserved cup of tea until the others came in at around six in the morning.

After a short time, six rolled around and the other three monkeys made their appearance in the dining room.

"Morning guys," Nova said very awake.

"Morning Nova," the black and blue monkey's replied.

The two other male monkeys simply yawned in recognition to their presence before sitting down to the table as Nova walked past all the boys to start breakfast in the kitchen. She had always been in charge of breakfast as the boys were horrible at cooking.

Sprx let out a long stretch from his arms to his tail and yawned again. He had never been much of a morning person but it didn't take much to notice that a member of the team was missing.

"Hey where's the kid?" he asked

Antauri placed his cup down after taking another sip of his chamomile tea. "Chiro has not yet awoken, which is quite strange he's usually up before you three." he commented

Otto nodded, "Maybe he's sick?" he implied.

As if she had been standing right there, Nova popped her head out of the kitchen with a concerned feature on her face. "Chiro's sick?"

Antauri shook his head. "We are not sure. We are merely contemplating at why Chiro has not yet awoken." he said

Nova nodded her head hesitantly before heading back into the kitchen to finish her chore of feeding five boys with bottomless pits as stomachs.

Gibson pondered as he took a sip of his tea. He set the porcelain cup onto its saucer. "Maybe someone should go check on him? Antauri?" he inquired his brother.

Antauri gave a glance to his brother Gibson and nodded in acknowledgement. "I shall check on him" he agreed as he placed his own cup down and stood from his chair. Without another word to anyone he walked past the others into the hallway towards Chiro's room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chiro slowly opened his eyes. At first he could only see blurry images of white and black that slowly came into focus. His gaze landed on the leg of his pure white porcelain bathtub.

_I must have passed out again. _

He made a movement to rise from the floor of his bathroom and his muscles screamed in protest. Obviously the long lie down on the hard floor had caused him to become stiff. Despite the small pain he received he rose off the black and white tiles and took a look around. Dried blood covered the inside of once white tub and the small area of tile he had blacked out on.

Chiro sat up straight and groaned at the mess that now needed to be cleaned up. He took a glance up at the clock to see that it was six fifteen in the morning

_Shit! I was supposed to be up fifteen minutes ago! _

He scrambled himself off the floor quickly turning the tub faucet on to wipe away the blood pooled at the bottom of the tub. He ran to the linen closet, grabbing some towels and unceremoniously threw them into the tub to get wet. He ran into his room quickly grabbing a long sleeve black shirt and his black pants covered in chains and straps before running back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door as quick as he could in case someone tried to come and check on him. Chiro set his clean clothes on the sink before going back to the tub and started wiping up the blood from his last release.

Chiro heard the muffled sounds of knocking through his bathroom door, officially signaling that someone had come to check on him; he doubled his efforts. More knocking sounded through the door along with a muffled voice.

"Chiro?" he heard the voice of his mentor say through the door. "Chiro are you in there?"

Chiro's breath hitched, "Y-yeah I'm in here! Be out in a minute!" he frantically said.

He checked the tub and found it satisfactory before moving to the floor, scrubbing with all his might.

"Chiro, what are you doing in there? I believe you took a shower last night." Antauri questioned.

Chiro stood from cleaning the floor with the bloody towels in hand. "I did! I mean, I just felt dirty this morning and decided to take another one!" Chiro ran through ideas of what do so with the soiled towels and decided that hiding them on the bottom of the laundry hamper was the best bet that he had; he would just have to come back and get them later. He quickly jumped over to the basket, moving the existing linens to the side and threw the towels inside, covering them completely so they would not be seen. He figured that he would just have to retrieve them before Nova took his clothes for the laundry. He straightened up and looked around the bathroom finding that it didn't have a speck of blood left that he could see.

"Chiro I sense that your stressed as well as scared. Do you require assistance?" Antauri asked worryingly

"N-NO! I-I mean no Antauri I'm just getting dressed I'll be out in a minute." he said trying to sound calm and collected

No answer came to his ears as he reached for his clothes. _That can't be good, _he thought.

Chiro pulled his pants on first, snapping and zipping them up quickly. He fumbled with his shirt, trying to get it on over his arms and his head, finally pulling it on right. He looked at himself in the mirror and found his form acceptable. He looked over the bathroom one last time before unlocking the door and stepping out.

Antauri was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed and a skeptical look on his face. He raised an eyebrow as Chiro stepped out of the bathroom.

"Black again Chiro?" he inquired.

Chiro shrugged towards Antauri's question earning a reproachful look. Chiro didn't really care about the looks Antauri gave him, so he stayed still not thinking of anything to say to his mentor. All he could think about was his close call yet again with getting caught. He could feel Antauri's hard stare as he studied him carefully.

"Nova has almost finished breakfast, why have you not yet made your appearance to us?" he asked

"Nothing, I-I just overslept, really." he replied looking at the floor, not daring to look Antauri in the face.

Silence greeted both parties as they went through their own thoughts. Once Chiro had had enough of it he turned and walked from the room leaving Antauri to trail after him.

Chiro ran through his thoughts as he walked down the hallway.

_Black again? What kind of question is that? Of course I'm wearing black; I've been wearing it for the past two months…_

Chiro shivered as his dream came back to him suddenly, remembering the memory of the girl's cold dead stare before he reached the dining room. All of his teammates were looking at him, taking in his form. Sprx let out a deep breath of frustration while the others simply continued to look.

Chiro internally rolled his eyes before sitting down to the table with Antauri behind him. His breakfast was sitting in front of him, just as Antauri said it would be, but he couldn't bring himself to eat it. It wasn't that he didn't wand to eat because he did, but it was that he couldn't eat. Lately his stomach had been twisting and turning with nausea and could barely keep anything down. It was extremely frustrating.

"Ar….ung…hiro?"

Nova's voice cut into Chiro's daze and he looked up with a puzzled expression. "Huh? Wha'd you say Nova?" he asked

Nova frowned a little, "I said, aren't you hungry?" she repeated

Chiro shrugged his shoulders once again, "No not really, sorry" he apologized

Nova nodded and returned to her own food along with her brothers. All that is except for Sprx who looked agitated and couldn't take anymore.

"Alright that's it; I can't hold it back anymore! I have to ask and I know that everyone else wants to know too!" Sprx slammed down his fork and looked into Chiro's face which looked live with slight fear. The red monkey continued his ranting with a simple statement, "What's the matter with you kid? You hardly eat anything anymore! Not to mention your sudden fascination for black, AND all the time you spend in your room! It's like your trying to make yourself disappear! What's up with you!"

Chiro looked at Sprx, holding back any emotion that would show on his face. His cold façade was enough to make the monkeys hair stand on end. Chiro sighed and stood; he threw one more look at the team before walking away towards the exit.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Sprx scolded.

Anger rose inside Chiro and he froze just in the archway to the hallway. He turned his head to the side so that he could look at them with one eye and an angry expression.

"I can wear whatever I want to, when I want to, it's a free country" he stated coldly

Antauri took on a very stern stare. "Chiro, I do not appreciate your tone." he harshly said.

Chiro turned around again and started walking for the exit muttering. "Whatever"

The monkey team watched him disappear in a state of dislike and shock of the new Chiro's attitude. Sprx was livid with anger and the others were racked with worry. Chiro had never spoken to them like that before, and not once had he disrespected an elder.

Sprx was letting out his steam, "There! Did you see that! He's changing into a punk kid and somebody had to set him straight! I've never seen such a kid acting like a ba…"

"Sprx!" Antauri shouted, stopping his next word from coming out of his mouth

The red monkey immediately shut his mouth; he knew his eldest brother never liked his language choices and sternly punished him for it when he used them. He became quiet as he began eating his breakfast again. The monkey team was at a loss on what to do about Chiro.

"Where do you think he went to?" asked Otto.

The others become puzzled, where did Chiro go when he left the robot for hours on end?

* * *

**Well there ya go the first REVISED chapter of "Demonic Actions"**

**What do you think? Better or worse?**

**Don't forget to review and let me know!**


	2. Strange Actions

**Well here's the second chapter you guys. I don't know what's going to happen now because i just got a review that says my theme has changed? I didn't know that I did that and i apologize but my rough draft was a pile of nothing but words so I added stuff and action. Is that a bad thing?**

**Anyway I want to thank you for reading my story so far if you've made it to this chapter :D**

**

* * *

**

He walked through the streets of Shuggazoom, left then a right, another right. All the way through the city he followed the all too familiar path to his favorite hangout, ignoring the looks from the citizens. His hangout was a refuge club that was one of the major gothic hang outs open on all hours of the day and night, on the far side of Shuggazoom City, where all the punks and criminals were known to be. He knew his teammates would refuse the idea of him being here, but lately his feeling towards his team had become bitter. He would sometimes say to himself 'they can't control me' and most of the time he meant it. After his inner thoughts became verbal, he figured that he could go anywhere he wanted and stayed there for hours almost everyday and found himself to be one of the most popular guys there, not that he cared.

Chiro turned one last corner almost running into the back of the line leading towards the club. The big dark purple neon sign reading 'Oscurità' was still distinctive through the light of the day as he made his way towards the door. He walked past the many people waiting in the line and straight to the bouncer. As he stood outside the rope waiting to be let through, the bouncer turned to Chiro and smiled.

"Chiro! Nice to see you again dude! Come on in!" the bouncer happily exclaimed, opening the rope for Chiro to enter

Chiro flashed him a smile, "Hey Horace." he greeted, "you gonna be out here all day?"

Horace sighed, "Yeah, but if I get off early I'll come in and see ya, okay buddy?" he said

Chiro gave a nod towards his friend, giving a friendly pat on the back before walking inside the club doors. His ears were immediately greeted with loud music, the song "Devils" from The Sixty Nine Eyes was playing and everyone was dancing to it, grinding and bumping to their dance partners openly. All around the color of black or dark purple could be seen on the dance floor with gleams of light from the silver chains and hoops that people wore on their clothes and the earrings that adorned their faces.

He made it through the crowd and looked for a free table to sit at. Over on the far side, close to the dance floor, was an empty table next to the bar. He made way over to it and sat down with a 'plop' letting out a sigh of frustration.

He was angry with not only himself but his guardians as well.

_Why can't they just leave me alone! Can't they see that's all I want! And **why** is everybody so namby pamby on me wearing black! I like black! _

Chiro took in a deep breath and started counting to ten, trying to calm himself, but it only caused worry to pick up instead of the anger.

_Oh no, what if they search my room to get answers! They'll find out my secret! Oh god, they'll find out! What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do? _

"Chiro?"

A feminine voice broke in his thoughts and blew his concentration. He looked up to see a girl with waist length black hair compromised with maroon purple streaks. Her shirt wasn't a shirt, but in fact a corset tied tightly around her feminine form. It was dark purple fabric covered in black lace from top to bottom. Her pants were black strap pants with many various hoops and rings. On the hem of the bottom left leg was the picture of a dark fairy in a purple dress, surrounded by a purple glow. She stood with a look of superiority and respect.

"Hey Serena," Chiro greeted

The girl looked at him with a questionable face. "What's up with you Chiro? I was trying to say hi for like five minutes but you seemed out of it. You ok?" Serena asked.

Chiro let out a grunt of anger. "God! Why does everybody keep asking me that?" he half yelled.

Serena threw up her hands, astonished at Chiro's behavior. "Whoa! Sorry, down boy." She said calmly

He realized that he had yelled at his friend and bowed his head in sorrow and muttered, "Sorry"

Serena heard Chiro groan and she approached him carefully, placing a loving hand on his shoulder she kneeled beside him. "What's wrong?" she asked

Chiro took in a breath and let out a deep sigh. He only found one word to sum it up, "Guardians" he mumbled

Serena's eyes widened in understanding, she let out a sympathetic smile. "Parental's huh?" At Chiro's curt nod she asked, "What happened?"

Chiro looked at her and started his short explanation. "Well to put it bluntly, one of my guardians snapped at me because of the way I dress and he started hounding me about my choices lately."

Serena understood that this may not have been a problem for her but to Chiro it must have been different for him.

"What did you do?" she asked incredulously.

"I told them I could wear what I wanted, when I wanted, and they got even madder than before. Then I just walked out and came here." he confessed.

Serena scrunched up her face in disappointment, "Oh man Chiro, that wasn't a smart thing to do. They're gonna go ballistic when you go back."

Chiro shrugged. "So what else is new?"

Serena sighed and simply sat close to him. "I hate to bring this up but how's your _problem_ going?"

He regarded her for a moment. Serena had only found out about his way of relief because she had seen him doing it in the club bathroom. Ever since then, she would check on him to see if he was improving or getting worse. Chiro thought about how the 'problem' she so called it, was in fact going. He came to a decision and said, "Fine."

Serena placed a hand on his arm and pulled the sleeve halfway up his arm taking in the view of the scars. "Chiro you need to tell them."

He wretched his hand back and pulled the sleeve down. "I can't. It's too shameful. It'll only make them disappointed in me."

She looked at him with pity in her eyes; he hated that look. She leaned closer to him. "No they won't Chiro, they care about you. They'll want to help you heal."

Chiro only shook his head and didn't say anything more, just simply watched the people on the dance floor, having a good time.

A sigh was heard from Serena but a giggle caught his attention. "What?" Chiro asked.

Serena nodded her head to the dance floor, "You wanna dance?"

Chiro smiled, "You bet your sweet ass I do!" he cried, jumping up and leading her to the dance floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Any luck yet Gibson?" asked Nova worriedly.

"All I need is a moment, I am searching every plausible place that he would be." the blue monkey reported

It was now eleven o'clock at night and Chiro still wasn't home.

They had begun to worry when he didn't show up for lunch, and really worried when dinner rolled around. Antauri and the others agreed to give Chiro at least until his curfew at ten.

When ten came and went, Gibson began searching for the communicator in all of Chiro's favorite places, even after an hour he had no luck. He started looking in the least likely places, but still no luck.

"What if you tried opening the signal to cover the whole city?" Otto suggested.

Gibson's brow furrowed. "I could, but I sincerely doubt that he's anywhere else than the places I have checked"

The eldest brother, Antauri sighed. "Gibson, as much as I hate to say it, I'm afraid that the only places Chiro could be are the places you haven't scanned" Antauri stated

Gibson gave a curt nod in response with a grim look on his face. The places he hadn't checked were well known for runaway teenagers and the areas were full of drugs and alcohol abused by many teens. He avoided the thought of Chiro having a problem with either of these substances.

Gibson widened the beacon and unfortunately for the team, Chiro's signal showed up on the far east side of Shuggazoom, a very well known area for runaways. The monkey team became very worried. The question was all too similar inside the minds of every member of the team. Did Chiro run away? Tears started to form in Nova's eyes at the thought of their Chiro running away from home.

"Come team, I think it's time we brought our young Chiro back home." Antauri's voice was hollow and had a slight hint of anger in it. One by one the monkey team left the robot in silence, filled with worry and sadness.

Sprx felt the worst of them all. He had been the one to yell at Chiro and that had caused him to leave.

_I am such an ass, that's the first time I've ever yelled at him. He must feel so miserable._

His silent scolding was enough to send a signal to the black monkey of his feelings. Antauri placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him from his thoughts as he turned to him with a face of reassurance and sympathy.

"Do not worry my friend. I'm sure Chiro does not hold it against you"

With the reassurances from Antauri, Sprx let off a thank you smile before the monkey team took to the sky.

Antauri was upset that Chiro had not returned from his departure earlier in the morning. He was not one to disappear for this long. The boy needed quite a talking to, and he was going to get it.

Minutes passed by and they followed the signal of Chiro's communicator.

Soon the glow of neon could be seen among the various buildings covering the streets, and the giant words 'Oscurità' could be seen upon the wall of a building. There appeared to be a line and the muffled sound of blaring music could be heard.

With puzzled looks they landed onto the street pavement. Antauri looked onto the club as a dangerous place to be while Otto looked at it in awe.

Nova was worried for Chiro's well being; obviously a place like this wasn't good for him, and Sprx looked on in confusion on why their leader would go here of all places, was the kid a criminal?

Gibson stayed as calm as possible, feeling numb about the whole situation itself. He looked down to his scanner.

"His signature is emitting from inside that club." Gibson reported

The team was silent as they walked toward the entrance. They knew that the humans would not be able to understand them, so how were they to get inside? The assuredly weren't going to attack, so they approached the human in charge of the clubs entrance. The man stood six foot five with a look of country living to him. He was well built with many upper body muscles they assumed was necessary for his job. He wore plain black slacks with leather shoes adorning his feet, and his long sleeve dress shirt was a deep purple held together at the neck by a black tie. His face was sophisticated looking and his dark brown hair was spiked with perfection. As the monkey team approached he looked puzzled, but that look turned to enjoyment as he walked up to them.

"Well, if it ain't the monkey team! I bet you're here for Chiro! I hope that you coming will cheer him up, the kids been awful down lately." His voice was smooth and suave sounding as he talked to the team. "Come on in! If you want to find Chiro, look for a girl named Serena; she and him are almost attached at the hip!"

The human let the team pass the rope and they entered the tall double doors leading to the clubs interior. Inside they couldn't believe that Chiro would even consider coming to a place like this. On the dance floor, various couples were dancing so close that it looked physically like they were going at it on the floor itself, bumping and grinding against each other along to the beat of the loud music.

"Chiro couldn't possibly be here could he?" Nova asked over the loud noise level.

Gibson once again looked down to his scanner and sighed. "His position his somewhere in the club straight northeast, but I believe we'll find him faster if we find this Serena that the gentlemen suggested."

They headed towards the middle of the club being forced to duck and dodge the many hormonal dancing teenagers as they passed, and sometimes one of the team would get a good look of just how close the couples had become. Many curious looks and head hits later they made it through the crowd to see a bar.

Antauri was looking at the rows of alcohol lined up for the customers to choose. "I am most disturbed at what I am seeing" he stated, crossing his arms.

"As am I, but let us ask the bartender. He should surely know who we are seeking" Gibson concluded.

Rising just high enough, they could see over the top of the bar they saw a man with a short black haired buzz cut, wearing a crimson red muscle tee and black slacks.

The man looked over to the monkeys and smiled. He made a notion to the other side of the club for someone to approach. The man's peculiar actions continued as a bald bouncer with a goatee, as big as a professional wrestler in a black t-shirt and pants walked up to the bar and leaned over to listen to what the man had to say. The bartender also leaned over and started speaking to the other man, pointing at them and nodding to the bouncer. The large man gazed at the team and nodded; he stood straight and walked away. Now that the bartender wasn't speaking to the bouncer, he walked over to the team.

"Don't worry, Serena's coming and she has one of those translator things that Chiro gave her. She'll be able to understand you." he told them before walking over to a customer.

The team stood there quietly waiting for Serena to show up, minutes later they saw a girl approach them. She was slender and walked with grace. Her black and maroon hair flowed behind her in fluid movements. Her corset was tied tightly to adorn her figure and her legs were covered in strap pants similar to Chiro's. She smiled as she approached them, reaching into her pocket, she pulled out one of the teams translators and activated it.

"Hello there, I bet your lookin' for Chiro" she said

"Yes, he has had us worried, being gone all day and it is an hour past his curfew, could you direct us to him, please." Nova asked as nice as she could.

Serena laughed. "Yeah no problem, he's in the back room with me and a couple of our friends, come on." She smiled and waved her hand for them to follow her.

Through the legs of people they walked through until finally coming off the dance floor into the eating parlor where a series of tables sat with couples and singles eating in silence or talking profusely over the loud music. On the far side of the eating couples was a sign that read 'V.I.P entrance only' and a state of the art security system that could only be entered with the proper key card.

Serena walked to the door and pulled her own key card from her pocket, and with no hesitation she put the key in the slot, turning the light green and allowed her to enter.

Just as the door opened, the loud laughter from boys came from the end of a short hallway. Serena continued walking through the door and turned to the right to allow the others inside.

Chiro was sitting on the purple couch closest to them and laughing with two other boys sitting on another similar colored couch opposite of him. One was heavyset with blue eyes and black hair down to his shoulders. He wore a black t-shirt with the words 'Darkness Rally 2006' on it in large white letters and pants similar to Chiro and Serena's. The other was very thin and had blond hair with black on its tips, spike up into even blades. He was adorned with a long sleeve dark purple dress shirt opened at the top slightly and his pants were simple black slacks.

Chiro's back was toward them but they could see that he wasn't laughing as hard as the others. The laughter died down and the two boys took notice of their guests. The heavyset boy looked to Chiro.

"Uh dude, I think you have company."

Chiro turned with a puzzled expression that turned to horror when he saw the monkey team.

"Ah! What are you guys doing here?" he panicked.

All of them were looking at him sternly mixed with disappointment.

"We could ask you the same thing kid. This place is full of delinquents." he said. "No offense" he added when he earned glares from the humans.

Antauri and Gibson had crossed their arms in intimidation with stern looks on their faces while the others just looked stunned and somewhat upset that Chiro was here.

"Not to mention" Antauri added, "that there is a bar complete with alcohol here" he scolded.

Chiro frowned, "I don't drink it if that's what you're worried about" he said looking away with disinterest.

He hadn't ever got or accepted anything with alcohol in it because it would just be something that would hurt him in the long run, and even though he had good morals, his friends never missed a chance to tease him about it, which was why he wasn't surprised when Serena started to laugh.

"Yeah!" she laughed, "he's like the only person in this whole building who refuses to have a drink. You're such a goodie too shoos Chiro!" she said through her hard laughter allowing the other two boys to join in

Chiro scowled at her, "yeah funny….ha, ha, ha really fricking hilarious."

"Chiro!" Antauri scolded immediately for Chiro's disrespect and word choices. "Gather whatever you brought with you and follow us, it's one hour past your curfew and you're going home now!" he said very sternly.

Chiro grabbed the jacket he had left in the club from yesterday and put it on, shoving his hands into the pockets.

"I'll see you guys later" he said half heartedly, walking past the team not even giving them a second glance.

Every occupant of the small room watched him go with looks of surprise. Chiro had never shown such rude emotion towards his family. His cold stature and attitude was so much that the monkey's hairs stood on end.

"Wow, he must be worse than I thought" Serena thought aloud as she put a hand to her chin in worry.

Nova looked to Serena with a face of complete sadness and worry. "Worse? I don't understand?" she inquired

The rest of the team had turned their gaze onto the girl as she shook her head silently.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything, only Chiro can when he's ready for you to know." she said with a shaky voice.

The five monkeys remained planted in their spots, looking at the girl peculiarly. She seemed to be trying to tell them with her eyes, but her message just wasn't clear enough.

Antauri closed his eyes and sighed. Not even he could figure out what she was trying to imply, so he broke the silence.

"Thank you for bringing us to Chiro, but we really should be going" he stated, then walking through the exit to find Chiro.

The male members of the team quickly followed their brother, not wanting to be around the 'delinquents' for another minute, but Nova stayed behind. She looked at the girl with studying eyes once more, trying to understand what was wrong with Chiro. Moments of silence passed for seconds before hearing Sprx call her name. She turned and walked to the door.

"Nova!" Serena called out. Nova looked to the human girl with wondering eyes. "Take care of him ok"

Nova regarded the girl that she had come to like in the short time she had been around her. She smiled, giving a curt nod to Serena before running back to her brothers to find Chiro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I can't believe them! They totally embarrassed me in front of my friends! How could they do that! They could have just called me on my communicator, but no the come barging into the club! Coming down to fetch me like I'm some little kid! _

Chiro was walking down the road to the robot in an anger induced fog. He was so angry that his ears had blocked all sound from the outside world, so much that the calls of his name were oblivious to him.

He continued to walk past the few citizens that were still awake and into the quiet park. He passed bushes and trees, coming into the clearing that the Super Robot before he was forcibly turned around by a hand on his shoulder.

He came face to face with a very irritated Antauri floating in the air.

"Chiro, I demand that you halt and talk to me this instant." he ordered softly

The boy wrenched his body from his mentors hold and backed up a few steps.

"Fine! What?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Don't take that tone with me Chiro. You are acting very disrespectful" Antauri stated eerily calm.

"What do you expect? You just totally humiliated me in front of my friends!" Chiro half yelled

The others came up behind Antauri and mirrored the same face as him. The anger and disappointment was clear on their faces to Chiro. He mentally screamed in frustration, he hated that look.

"We would not have done what we did if you had not disappeared all day and ran an hour past your curfew." Gibson said, introducing himself into the conversation.

Chiro frowned and looked away, "Whatever, you just don't understand" he said.

Antauri's patience had worn thin by now and Chiro's disrespect was atrocious. His face showed pure irritation.

"Chiro! That is it! Your disrespect to me and the others has to stop. If I must I will ground you to your room for the rest of the week. I am your guardian and you will listen to me" he threatened in a calm and collected way

Chiro couldn't believe it. Antauri actually threatened to ground him, and then talk to him like he was his father! Fury and anger flew into him like an unknown emotion. Chiro could feel his face heat up from the sheer fury that rang inside him.

"No!" he yelled, "you don't understand anything! You just don't get it! You'll never understand anything about me! Grounding me won't do anything! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Chiro yelled.

The team froze in shock as Chiro turned and ran to the robot in a rage. Jaws dropped at the last exclamation that Chiro had made. Was that what was bothering him? Not having a proper father? It didn't seem to add up; something like this wouldn't change Chiro as much as it had…would it? They had never thought Chiro would ever raise his voice to any of them; they looked around and exchanged glances of sorrow for their leader

Something was desperately wrong with their beloved leader and they intended to find out. They silently agreed to go to Chiro and dish out a very stern talking to.

Turning to the robot with looks of determination, they walked to the entranceway. Walking through the cold dew covered grass as quick as they could, reaching it not but moments later. Otto walked forward, opening the panel, accessing it and they all entered. By now Antauri was not only livid but saddened by the boy's hurtful words that rang in his ears

_-----"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" ------- _

The hurt in his heart could have been enough to bring him down, had it not been for the rest of the team wishing to also speak with Chiro about his peculiar actions.

They approached a door covered in posters of several different bands that Chiro had picked up an ear for and tried to open it only to find it locked, so they knocked upon its metal exterior to ruse the boy into opening the door. The team received no answer to their attempts, so they tried a verbal approach.

"Chiro?" Nova inquired, "Chiro, please open the door we just want to talk to you."

Again their came no answer, which only worried the team more, usually Chiro dignified them with an answer even if it was a small one like 'go away'. Antauri forced himself to stay as calm as possible. He raised his hand to reveal his ghost claw glowing a shocking green as he placed it on the door. Immediately the door opened, letting the five monkeys walk into Chiro's room.

Inside, you could see what Chiro had done to it during his moments of solitude. The walls had somehow been painted black and covered in more posters that fit Chiro liking. The bedspread had been switched out from his usual baby blue to a deep crimson red. The room looked positively depressing, but they had yet to see any sign of Chiro.

"Where did he go?" Otto asked

Sprx looked around the room. "I don't think he'd be anywhere else, he has to be here." He thought aloud.

"Agreed Sprx, Chiro's fond of isolating himself in this particular area, but I don't know where he could be hiding" Gibson replied to his brothers unspoken question.

As the boys talked, Nova looked around the room taking in several places he could have been. Coming across the one place that she hadn't thought of until now, it had been so obvious that she hadn't thought about it.

"Antauri" she interrupted as her brother turned to her, "the bathroom."

Almost instantly everyone turned their focus onto the cracked bathroom door. The boys stood there as Nova took it upon herself to walk up to the door alone, they figured if anyone could talk to Chiro it would be her.

"Chiro, are you in there?" she asked slowly moving the creaking door and peeking inside. Out of nowhere Nova did something completely unexpected.

She screamed.

* * *

**Well you don't have to review but it would be nice of you :D**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

Crystal Persion - Sorry bout the theme thing...

Cell-Mate666 - I'm glad you like to see stuff like this cause i do to...theres only one other story that does this that i've found and I'll give it to you because it is a GREAT story! It's **Bleeding Crimson Red **by The **Sacred Heart 2. **She's an awsome writer.

Beastfire - Hey buddy! I'm glad your still reading up on my fics...see you on the monkey forum:)

jozs001 - Continuing!

The Sacred Heart 2 - Yes very good review! Real advice! alright i know my rough draft is a 6.5. How's this one?

Eto - Thank you...I like it too


	3. Calls and Answers

Chiro slammed his door and locked it with a rage. He took off his jacket and threw it angrily into the corner, knocking down his lamp in the process. It made a sickening crash as it hit the floor but Chiro didn't care. All he could think about was the sheer audacity of his guardians.

His pent up emotions were filling him up like water and he knew that the dam holding it all together would need to be broken and soon. His anger filled him and consumed his being so much that he was too distracted to notice the red tint the leaked into his once blue eyes.

Looking around his room, he noticed the slightly ajar bathroom door.

_Release, that's what I need. Yeah, that'll make it all better._

He walked to his bathroom not bothering to close the door all the way. The room was still spotless from the morning's cleaning and looked normal to the naked eye. Looking to the floor, he found his blade lying on the ground by the tub, right where he left it. Chiro reached up and forcibly tore the shirt from his body, leaving it in pieces on the ground. He paused as a stinging sensation went across his chest. He glanced down to find eight shallow cuts on his skin. Chiro raised his hands to looked at his fingers; he took in a sharp breath because there upon his fingers were ten identical claws where is fingernails were supposed to be. He raised them and inspected his new features. They had turned a yellowish tint and grown pointy to almost an inch long. He was both marveled and terribly frightened by his new development. As he looked at them, he was amazed to watch them retract back into his normal fingernails. He turned his hands around watching them intently trying to figure why they had done it. Frightened and confused as well as the anger still pent up inside of him was flowing like a full river. He plopped down on the black and white tile of his bathroom, rocking slightly.

His overwhelming emotions took him over as the tears fell from his eyes. He stopped his rocking and looked to the floor where his tool had been left on the floor of the bathroom. He reached and picked it up and brought it to his skin. The tears were flowing openly and freely past his eyes as he brought the blade down hard against his skin, creating a huge gash from his elbow to his wrist.

Chiro dropped the blade once he saw the hard damage he had done. He originally hadn't meant to make it that deep. What possessed him to do it that hard? He pulled the injured arm to his chest as it bled a dangerous amount of blood from his veins. He cried his sorrow to the world as he started muttering to himself.

"I'm sorry" he cried, "I'm so sorry guys, I let you down"

Chiro heard a knock at his door, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Let them find him, let them hate him for what he had done.

His head started to feel light and he became dizzy. He looked to the floor to find his own blood covered his chest and soaked his pants to the point that it couldn't hold anymore and allowed it to seep to the floor into a puddle. He heard muffled voices through his door as he collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. His vision blurred and the overwhelming urge to pass out came to him, but he fought it. He forced his eyes to stay open and his chest to continue to breathe as it started to feel constricted

**_: Don't fight it child, give in to your future darkness :_** and unfamiliar voice called out inside his mind

Chiro had no energy to answer even in his mind; all he could do is wonder. Blackness surrounded is vision and he wheezed for breath as he started to feel cold.

The sounds of a girls scream was the last thing he heard before succumbing to his darkness and the cold and numbing state of unconsciousness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nova watched as Chiro fell to the floor and made a loud 'thunk'. She screamed again and forced herself to backup in disbelief of what she was seeing. The boys rushed into the bathroom forcing to door to hit the back wall while she stood outside the door in complete shock

The state Chiro was in made the monkey's blood run a dead cold. Chiro was as white as snow, except for the crimson blood on his chest. A gash ran down his arm and continued to bleed his life giving fluid. His face looked peaceful almost dead as he lay there on the floor.

Gibson shot forward immediately going to attend Chiro. He kneeled beside him in the pool of blood. He saw the extreme damage that the young boy had done to himself. The gash was deep and had hit a major vein running down the forearm. Gibson let tears pass his eyes at the state of his now critical patient.

"Sprx! Get me a towel now!" he ordered

Sprx ran to the linen closet and grabbed a couple of big white towels before running back to his brother. Gibson immediately wrenched one of the towels from Sprx's hands. With fast reflexes, he tied the towel around Chiro's upper arm, creating a tourniquet to stop the blood flow. Straddling the boy, he quickly took the spare towel Sprx had and pressed the wound firmly

"Antauri levitate us to the med bay immediately!" Gibson racked out.

With a simple thought, Antauri lifted Chiro and Gibson off the blood littered floor and ran with them until he reached the infirmary with two worry riddled monkeys and one hysterical Nova.

"Thank you Antauri, but I think its best that all four of you leave." Gibson instructed quickly going to his work.

Despite his true feelings, he gave a nod, turned and walked his brothers and sister out of the med bay.

The doors closed as if in slow motion, giving them their last look of their loved teenager paled, bleeding, and half-dead as he lay on a bed. Nova broke down, falling to the floor crying, and Sprx immediately ran to her side and hugged her.

"Shhh, Nova it'll be ok. The kids strong, he'll make it" he said with warmth.

Feeling deeply moved by Sprx comforting, Nova turned, wrapping her arms around Sprx neck, crying into his shoulder. The boys only shed silent tears for their fallen leader.

The next thirty minutes were spent in silence, except for Nova's sobs. Antauri had begun meditating after five minutes of waiting trying to diminish the inner turmoil inside himself.

_How had I not seen the signs? How could I just sit by and watch Chiro isolate himself from his family? I failed him. I've failed to protect him…from himself._

Antauri was in agony, all he could think was the last words he had said to Chiro. They rung in his ears like slow torture, the harsh words he used and the reply he got in return.

------_YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER-------_

Again, the hurtful phrase rang in his ears like poison. Antauri had always thought that Chiro considered him as a father figure. What had caused

A soft click revealed a much stressed blue monkey wiping off the blood that had turned his fur purple. Immediately all three monkeys were there to greet him with questions pertaining to their young Chiro as Antauri stood to the side looking grim.

A single hand raised into the air by Gibson silenced the three versions of questions that he received.

"Chiro is currently in a stable condition. I have replenished his blood and sewn up the cut on his arm. The first twenty-four hours are critical and he needs to be watched constantly, so I suggest we take shifts throughout the rest of the night and during the next day." he reported

Antauri stepped forward. "I will take first watch," he said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

They all looked at Antauri in understanding and nodded to his silent request.

"Although before we enter, I must warn you that his state will shock you. You will not like what situation he's in, but please know that he will be alright."

The team became ultimately worried. What would be so bad that Gibson would have to warn them in advance? The monkey's nodded to his warning, and Gibson made a notion for them to enter the med bay and look to the fallen boy. Nova ran past everyone and saw him before anyone else; she let off a gasp of fright and sadness with the others right behind.

Chiro was lying on a med bay bed, only covered in a simple blue hospital blanket over his naked body. His arm was covered in thick white gauze from wrist to elbow, but what shocked and hurt the team the most was the tube sticking out of his mouth, allowing him to breathe from a machine. His eyes were closed and his face was serene looking in his deep state of unconsciousness.

Nova's tears fell immediately and she ran to his side as the others could only watch as she softly grabbed his uninjured hand, holding the palm against her cheek and feeling his cool skin as she sat on the bed beside him. She watched his face intently before taking in the site of his mutilated arms. She brushed her fingers over the shallow cuts left on his skin.

_Oh Chiro, what happened to you? What would drive you to do this to yourself?_

The boys watched Nova closely as she cried at his side. She was so broken to see Chiro in such a state, so Sprx walked over, sat behind her on the bed and encased her in his arms.

"It'll be ok Nova." he whispered in her ear.

She continued to watch Chiro's face but leaned into Sprx's embrace as he placed his head on her shoulder.

The three remaining monkeys watched with interest. Sprx had never shown this much emotion before, especially not to Nova. However, Antauri took more notice to the small-scabbed slashes on Chiro's arms. To him, all of those cuts represented his failure to protect his friend.

"I believe that we have all earned a well deserved rest" the black monkey advised.

Otto, Gibson and Sprx nodded but Nova looked at him with a broken expression.

"I don't want to leave him" she simply said.

Sprx looked to Antauri, and they stared into each other's eyes, coming to an understanding. Sprx turned back towards Nova's direction and hugged her more tightly.

"Nova, we all know Antauri will take good care of Chiro while were resting, and we'll make sure that you have next watch after Antauri, ok?"

She looked deeply into Chiro's face but hesitantly nodded in acceptance.

"Come on guys, let's go get some shut eye" Otto spoke up, having been eerily quiet since they found Chiro.

Otto and Gibson walked out as Sprx helped Nova down from their perch on the bed. They walked out together with Sprx's arm around Nova's shoulders.

One by one, Antauri watched them leave and the door shut softly behind them. He stare at the door a while before turning his head to Chiro. Slowly he walked to the boy's bedside and took hold of his hand.

"What happened to you Chiro?" he asked aloud

But he received no answer, not even in his own mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks and Chiro still refused to wake from his sleep, or 'coma' as they now called it. In his deep sleep, he had been taken care of extensively. By the end of the second week, Gibson was forced to surgically put a feeding tube into Chiro's stomach and an IV to keep him hydrated. The tubes helping him breath had been taken out just before the feeding tube went in because the stats showed he could breath fine on his own.

Everyday since Chiro's critical condition started, every single member of the team visited him. Nova was the most frequent. She would sit and hold his had as she spoke to him softly of all the things he was missing. She would come a visit almost six times a day at twenty minutes each time. Everyone could tell she was dedicated to Chiro's well being, almost like a mother.

Sprx would come, tell stories and crack jokes to Chiro even though he never received anything in return. Otto rarely said anything during his visits. He had mostly taken up the saying 'silent as night'. He hardly spoke a word, ever. Gibson mainly checked on his status, but sometimes could be found sitting on his bed beside him, humming a tune. The song was serene and calming, full of love. Antauri's visits were the longest. He would stay by Chiro's bedside simply staring at the boy in deep thought for nearly an hour, as if trying to stare into his soul to find answers.

One after the other they would visit him and watch over him in hopes that he would wake to at least one of their faces.

During the second week, they had an unexpected visit from Serena from the club. She came asking if Chiro was alright because she hadn't spoke to him in nearly a week.

By the tone of her voice, the monkeys could tell that she was terribly worried for their leader. When they told her what happened, she burst into tears and asked to see him. None of the monkeys could bring themselves to say no to the hysterical girl, so they led her into the robot and into the infirmary. By this time, the feeding tubes had not been put in and he was still breathing from the machine. When she saw the state he had been in, she sobbed more than before as she ran to his side. The monkeys left and gave her space with Chiro, just like they had as consolidation for what had happened. Nearly twenty minutes after she arrived, she excused herself to go tell Chiro's other friends at the club. Apparently, the teenagers, owner and staff of the club had been terribly worried about the leader of the monkey team and sent Serena to find out what had happened. They figured that Chiro must have been good friends with everyone at that club for them to send Serena as a messenger.

No one else had come to the robot asking for Chiro, but they had a feeling they would receive many 'Get Well' cards by the end of the week. Surely enough, they got a truckload of cards and letters from Chiro's friends from the club, the monkey team couldn't believe that Chiro had made this many friends in such the short amount of time that he had.

By the third week, the monkey team was beginning to lose hope that their leader would ever wake. Eerily there had been no villain activity or distress signals in the three weeks of Chiro's incapacitation.

Until today.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Each member of the monkey team was off doing his or her own duties when the distress alarm signaled.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Otto dropped his screwdriver, Gibson placed his pencil down, Antauri came out of meditating, Sprx jumped out of bed, and Nova reluctantly left Chiro's bedside to rush to the conference room. On the screen, they could see a red dot, signaling a distress signal from the other side of the galaxy on a planet called Tenmaseidou.

"It seems we are being called upon for help" Antauri said, stating the obvious.

"But Antauri", Nova said concerned, "what about Chiro?" She looked towards the med bay doors

Everyone seemed to ponder this a while with concerned faces. They couldn't possibly leave Chiro here unattended, and having a human from the city come to take care of him was out of the question. Antauri sighed.

"It appears we have no choice but to take him with us."

"But Antauri-" she started to protest, but was silenced by Antauri's raised hand.

"I would rather take Chiro with us then have a stranger watch over him in our absence."

She thought thoroughly. Would she want a stranger to watch over Chiro while they were gone? A person, like a doctor, would be someone they could trust but….Chiro's scars.

_I'm sure he wouldn't want anyone to know about them. That must be part of Antauri's reasoning._

Nova quickly nodded her agreement, causing Gibson to leave and strap Chiro's body down to the med bay table to ensure he was safe. He also strapped down the IV and feeding machine so they did not jerk from him, causing an accident that may cause more damage.

Making sure everything was in place, he glanced around and found it suitable for travel. He left the infirmary to discover everyone was waiting for him to go to their posts.

"He is secured and ready for any travel conditions we have." He reported.

The others gave a curt nod and they left for their respectable parts of the robot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The few hours they had travel had come to be restless. None of the team had visited Chiro for a while and it unnerved every member of the monkey team. His health could be in danger and they weren't there to know about it or do anything to help him. Everyone was on edge and dangling between staying and leaving.

A static signal came over the intercoms and Antauri's voice rang through their deep thinking state of mind.

"We are 100 light-years away from the planet, prepare for landing."

As they neared the planets surface, levers were pulled and buttons were pushed, causing the robot to slowly be eased onto the ground. On this planet, it was nighttime and the red full mood shown in the sky. Several clouds covered its red glow and shaded the lands below. Thousands, maybe millions of trees covered the landscape and they harbored many forms of animal life forms. Overall, the planet was a perfect specimen of life before urbanization.

With a soft 'thump', they landed on the planets surface. The process of shutting down the propulsion systems were executed flawlessly and immediately. Nova was the first to leave her post, and she ran straight to the infirmary. Next were all the boys, who simultaneously entered the conference room. They didn't make any attempt to go to Chiro because they knew that Nova would fill them in on his condition.

The boys walked to the main screen and Gibson started to pinpoint the exact location of the distress signal that was sent out. As this was being done, sure enough Nova came walking out of the infirmary and sighed.

"He's fine"

The boys gave a single nod of acknowledgement before turning back to the main computer that Gibson was still working on. A small red dot was pinpointed down to a small village about one mile from where they landed..

"It appears that this village is two hundred years old and still very primitive in technology. I wouldn't doubt if they think us to be a threat." Gibson reported.

"Well if the guys want help they're gonna hafta get over that now aren't they." Sprx smarted.

Nova scowled at Sprx before smacking him upside the head. "Sprx! Be more respectful." she scolded.

"Fine, sheesh. Just don't hit me"

_**Smack!**_

"Ow!"

"If you two are quite finished, I think we should head out, but first we have to decide who will stay behind and watch Chiro."

"I'll do it. I'll stay" Nova volunteered

It was immediately agreed that Nova should stay behind. That way if Chiro should wake, the most likely person he would talk to would be there.

Quickly the boys left the robot and into the foliage of the forest, leaving Nova and Chiro alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why do we have to do this again?" Sprx whined as they stomped through the forest.

"Because" Gibson sighed, "someone has sent a distress signal to us and we needed to answer the call"

Sprx rolled his eyes and muttered. "Yeah, yeah"

The four male monkeys fought against the branches and bushes that they passed endlessly. Tree after tree and bush after bush they passed until they began to thin out and they came upon a village.

They could easily see that it was a primitive village from the huts surrounding it. They were made from reed walls, hay roofs, and animal skin doors and the people around them did not look any more sophisticated then their choice in houses. They wore animal skin clothing, and around their waist was homemade weapons made from bone, rocks or shells. All of the villagers, that they could see, had long black hair put up in some odd fashion that made it stick up in various places. They wore nothing on their feet and there was only a few villagers with piercings or tattoos.

"What is this place?" Otto asked in wonder.

"It seems to be a village of primitive beings based 4000 years behind Shuggazoom's modern day technology." Gibson reported after looking at his scanner.

All the monkey's watched the people with fascination on their ways of life.

"These beings do not appear to be in any danger." Antauri mused.

"Well than this was a waste of a trip." Sprx huffed.

"I believe if Nova was here that this would be appropriate." Gibson said as he smacked Sprx upside the head with his tail, creating a loud bang of metal against metal.

Antauri and Otto watched as villagers head jerked in their direction and headed toward it with spears in hand.

"Gibson do you have you translator" Antauri asked quickly

"Yes, why do you ask?" he replied, still not paying any attention.

"Because, genius, their coming straight at us!" Sprx panicked

Gibson turned and his eyes widened as he scrambled for his translator, turning it on as quick as he could.

The villagers were only five feet from the bush they were hiding in so they stepped out quickly. The villagers gasped and backed away several feet in slight fear of what they were looking at.

"We mean you no harm." Antauri said. "We simply are looking for why your village has sent out a distress signal."

The villagers present became more relaxed hearing their own language from the strange creatures.

"Wait, Antauri, by the looks of this village, they don't have the technology to send out a distress signal." Gibson thought aloud

Sprx huffed once again. "Well then who sent it out!"

"I believe I may be able to answer that question, my new acquaintances"

Four stares turned to a tall yet hunched over woman covered in many layers of animal furs to represent robes. Her face was slightly wrinkled and her ears were covered in piercings. Her hair was so long it went past her knees but it wasn't kept up like everyone else's. Her eyes were as green as Otto's fur and she held a smile that felt somewhat forced.

"Who are you?" Otto asked in wonder.

She smiled a bit more. "I am the head priestess of the village and I have answers for your questions, even if they are grave ones." Her smiled faltered as she turned. "Follow me"

She walked forward and the monkeys hesitantly followed her across the village and into a very large hut almost three times the size of the others. Inside, past the animal skin door, was a fire pit in the middle of the room, surrounded by mats for places to sit and tables that held sick villagers.

"Come, sit" she ushered as she sat by the fire.

The four sat down around the fire, one in an across position of the other, forming the corners of a star.

"My name is Ashneitia" she said simply stating her name

"We are known as Gibson, Sprx, Otto, and I am Antauri," he said pointing to everyone he introduced.

"Excuse my forwardness but you said you had answers for us?" Gibson inquired, getting right to the point.

The priestess smiled sadly. "Yes, unfortunately, none of it will be to your liking."

"Why is this lady priestess?" Antauri urged her to go on.

"I overheard you saying that a signal called you here, but the signal you took as a distress was actually a call for its offspring."

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Sprx said, raising his voice.

"Hush, and let me finish!" she snapped. "As I was saying, it was a call for an offspring. A child of light fallen to the darkness from his heart. At this time, once every ten years, the demonic race that walks this planet, awakens and preys on the lives of our children." She paused to see the looks of horror on her guest's faces. "Every period they send their virus of darkness to other planets and infect innocents of the purest kind. Have you noticed any changes in any of the people around you? Any dark changes?"

The monkey's faces paled considerably.

"Y-Yea we have" Otto stuttered

"Than I must apologize for you loss" she said sadly.

"What do you mean? He's not dead," Sprx snapped.

"Maybe not, but once a child is turned it is impossible to change them back. My people have tried everything to cure a child that has been infected and nothing has worked."

Antauri sat in eerie silence, listening to the conversation unfold. Now he knew what was wrong with Chiro. A virus had infected him, slowly turning him into a monster.

"What are the symptoms?" he spoke quietly.

The priestess regarded him for a moment. "The first is isolation then it slowly moves onto resistance to authority, those are the most apparent. However, the individual may have visions given to them by the demonic virus of his prey and future kills also self-harm is also a large portion of it. The individual will most likely not know why such a thing occurs because they wake up to cuts on their arms with no blood in sight. That is because the demonic side requires a supply of blood to live, so while the living side is asleep, they take over and control their actions by cutting the skin and sucking the blood themselves."

The others look disgusted to that fact but shocked that this is what was going on with Chiro.

"So this is what's wrong with the kid. He's been sick this whole time and he didn't even tell us. We could have helped him." Sprx said in slight depression.

"We should call and tell Nova to watch Chiro for transformation, in case he becomes dangerous." Antauri reported.

"Wait! You did not bring him here did you?!" the priestess said slightly concerned.

Antauri looked to her. "Yes, we did. Does this prove a problem?"

She gasped. "Yes! You've sped up the process because of what season it is here!" she yelled in panic.

"Season? What season?" Gibson asked.

She huffed and stood in a flash, ignoring Gibson's question. "Which way is your vessel?!"

Antauri stood after her. "It's toward the east. What is going on?" he asked sternly

She ran from the hut with amazing speed for a woman of her age and the monkey's quickly followed after her.

"What the hell are you talking about lady!?" Sprx yelled.

"You brought your friend here at the least opportune time of the year! Now he's in danger of procreation!"

"What does that mean?" Otto asked perplexed.

She stopped and turned quickly.

"It's the demon's mating season"

* * *

**Well guys here ya go! A new chappie! It hasn't been edited so sorry if there's some mistakes.**

**Sorry it took so long to update...I'm really sorry!**

**Thanks Neo for getting me back on track!!**


	4. Demonic Transformations

**Ok guys here it is, the chappie with the slight yaoi and mentions of Mpreg in it. I think I wrote it quite well but if you find any mistakes, let me know where it is so i may fix it. Please and Thank you**

* * *

Nova sat down beside Chiro's bed, holding his hand as tightly as she could. She hadn't left his side since the boys left and didn't plan to leave him anytime soon. She was amazed that Chiro hadn't woken up yet but somehow she wasn't surprised. Gibson said that it was a healing coma, but Nova knew better. She knew that he didn't want to wake up and that he probably felt shameful for what he said and did. Somehow, she knew that.

She drifted into her thoughts and stared into space.

_Growl_

Nova jumped and looked around the med bay, not seeing anything around.

"Huh?"

_GROWL_

She heard the noise again, louder and distinctly beside her. She trembled as she turned toward the table that held her friend and leader, and what she saw there caused her to scream and back away as far away and quickly as possible.

Chiro's skin had turned a deathly blue but it was scaly like snakeskin. His hair was wild and untamed and his ears had turned into tips, instead of his usual rounded ears. Both his finger and toenails and formed into claws, and his razor sharp teeth glistened in the light as he growled low at her. However, what scared her the most were his blood red eyes that had transformed into slits.

He was growling low in his chest in his crouched position on the med bay table, and his murderous eyes stared at her as he bared his teeth.

"C-Chiro?" she stammered.

His growls got louder but a howl interrupted him as it echoed through the robot. Chiro's pointed ears perked up and he gave a slightly more high-pitched howl in return.

Nova trembled more slightly as he turned back to her and growled menacingly at her. The robot shook and she screamed at the sudden movement and the deep howling sounded again only so close that she knew whatever it was, was attacking to robot.

She listened to Chiro give off another high howl and the shaking got harder until a screeching sound of ripping metal sounded throughout the room. She could hear thunderous footsteps coming quickly at her from the main room. The wall caved in behind her burying her in rubble. Once the falling debris finished descending on her, she looked around to see that it had indeed trapped her, but not so much that she couldn't see what was happening.

A large monster about the size of a semi-truck trudged into the med bay, growling low in its throat. Its skin was a darker blue and scaly like Chiro's but its form was entirely different. He was hunchbacked and sat on all fours like a wolf. His claws and sharp teeth could be seen as well as the large amounts of drool dripping from its mouth. Its eyes were the exact same as Chiro's and had the same untamed black hair and pointy ears.

She gasped as the creature advanced on her leader, but she was surprised in what he was doing. Chiro had fallen down onto his stomach and placed his head between his two hands on the floor. He was whining with his ears drawn back as if he were a frightened dog.

The monsters growl was not threatening but fierce and called for Chiro to obey, which he did. Once Chiro had closed his eyes, the large creature used his razor sharp teeth and picked Chiro up by the scruff of the neck, quickly running from the med bay and out the way it came.

"CHIRO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The boys ran behind the priestess towards the robot. They already knew something was wrong from the smoke that was rising above the trees. The greenery rushed past them before they burst into the clearing, gasping. The robot had a gaping hole right in the middle of its chest. The metal lay discarded on the forest floor with scratch marks embedded in the metal.

"What the heck?!" Sprx yelled. "What happened?!"

A moment of silence passed before Ashneitia spoke. "I sense the presence of an older male demon…," the priestess warned.

"What's that mean?" Otto questioned.

_Growl_

Everyone looked up to see a gigantic monster come up out of the hole with a strange boy in its mouth.

"CHIRO!" They heard Nova's voice yell from inside.

They looked at the boy in the monsters mouth in shock.

"C-Chiro?" Otto stuttered. "That's Chiro?"

Ashneitia looked grave. "He's transformed and that male demon is laying claim on him."

"What claim?" Antauri questioned

She stared at the creature and the helpless newborn demon. "His claim as Chiro's mate."

The creature let off a loud growl towards them, but instead of attacking, it took off in the opposite direction.

"Chiro!" they all cried in vain.

As moments of silence passed, their thoughts caught up to them. Sprx was the first to react.

"What do you mean mate?! You said that was a male! Chiro's also a male! How can he lay claim to Chiro if they're the same gender?!"

Ashneitia grimaced. "In the demon species here, male couplings are not uncommon since newly made demons can get pregnant."

"Preposterous! Males cannot conceive! It's scientifically impossible!" Gibson pressed.

She sneered at him. "Do you not heed my warning then your friend will end up a mother of a litter of demon pups!"

Everyone was silent as they processed the information.

"We have to find Chiro quickly." Antauri said. "Sprx, Otto – go get Nova and bring her here. Gibson and I need to talk to our hostess."

Without any argument Sprx and Otto left, leaving the three to talk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antauri, Gibson and Ashneitia all stared at one another.

"What do we do to stop the mating?" Antauri inquired.

The priestess looked thoughtful. "I am not sure. Usually we leave the demons to procreate as it is too dangerous to step into the courting and mating process."

"What happens during this time?" Gibson asked, fishing for any information to help.

"Well, dominant male demons become very territorial during both processes and kill anything within the range of their nest."

"Nest?" both monkeys asked at once.

"Each dominant male makes a nest for their submissive. There they will mate and afterwards the dominant provides everything for the submissive during their gestation period. The submissive is never allowed to leave the nest and eventually will give birth to the litter."

"How long do we have?" Antauri asked, starting to get very concerned.

"Depending on how far away the nest is, I would say from only a short while to at least half a sun cycle."

"So what's the plan?" Nova asked as the three walked up.

She was returned with two questioning glances.

"We filled her in as we came out." Otto explained.

They nodded and focused on the task at hand.

"We'll have to track Chiro without our technology because he doesn't have a tracker on him." Antauri mused. "This means we must split up in order to find him quicker"

"I will send out my best warriors to help your search, but I must inquire as to what you plan to do with him. He is transformed and it is proved irreversible."

Gibson cleared his throat. "I mean no offence to you or your society, but our technology is far more advanced than yours and we might be able to find a cure."

Ashneitia smiled. "I take no offense but if you do find a cure, please share it with us, so that we can help our people in the future.

"Of course" Gibson agreed.

"Alright guy's! Let's go find Chiro!" Nova yelled, very frustrated and worried.

Everyone nodded and the priestess pressed them forward. "Go forward, I shall send my men out momentarily."

They all thanked her and immediately ran to find their leader.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darkness quickly crept onto the land and the monkey team was beginning to lose hope of ever finding Chiro in time.

"Antauri…" Nova said sadly, "I hate to say it but-"

"No!" he answered firmly. "We are not too late. I won't let Chiro fall victim to rape."

Even as he said it, the word seemed to ring in his mind. The word left a sense of dread and determination to keep it from happening.

"But-"

"No." he said more viciously and kept walking, sadly, the others followed.

"Tah! Tah! Le en toshoh" called one of the villagers.

Antauri's head snapped so quickly, he wondered if he got whiplash. Without a moment's hesitation, he ran to the sound of the voice. He hit several bushes running towards the voice until he reached a man standing five foot five in a fur loincloth. His skin was tan from the day's sun that blended well with his long black hair. One thing that stood out on the man was his piercing blue eyes. He was pointing through a row of bushes that seemed to surround a clearing. He peeked through and took in the surroundings.

Chiro lay on a bed of fern leaves and grass to create a soft place to rest. The area of leaves was surrounded by a circle of rocks and pebbles. The clash of Chiro's skin against the greens and yellows of the trees and bushes was vibrantly noticeable. He was curled up, sound asleep, with his knees into his chest and his hands crossed with his head in between them.

"That's him.." Gibson said, stating the obvious.

"Y-You don't think w-we're too lat do you?" Nova asked, looking worried as she saw that Chiro's pants were in somewhat tatters.

Gibson shook his head. "There's no way to be certain until we take him back to the robot."

"Hey" Sprx butted in. "Where's the other thing?"

The monkey's looked around and noticed that the male was missing

"He's probably out getting the first kill for their courtship, hopefully"

Everyone jumps as Ashneitia appeared through a collection of ferns.

"K-Kill?" Otto stuttered.

"Yes" she said, "normally it's a villager or one of their children."

All faces paled and looked back to the sleeping Chiro.

"We have to get him out of here before the monster comes back." Nova urged.

"I agree" Antauri amended.

A rustle of bushes on the other side of the clearing sounded and gained everyone's attention.

The giant monster emerged from the dark confines of the forest, carrying a small human girl in its mouth. Her flesh was a snow white and her eyes lay open and glazed.

Dead.

They watched the large creature set the girl down. Blood shown on its yellowed set of sharp teeth and its fur was also drenched in it. Slowly the creature walked to Chiro and nudged him awake. Chiro's eyes automatically opened and he stretched like a cat would after an afternoon nap.

Without getting up, Chiro nuzzled up against the large demons leg and purred affectionately closing his eyes. The demon returned the display of affection with surprising care and gentleness.

With the sniff of the air, Chiro was alert to the dead girls' presence and looked in her direction. The large demon took notice to Chiro's interest and quickly retrieved her, placing her inside the nest where Chiro could reach it. It roughly nudged it toward Chiro and in response, Chiro stood on all fours, walking over to the demon, licked the demon's cheek before leaning down, and sniffing at the girl.

To the monkey's ultimate disgust, Chiro leaned closer, opening his mouth and biting down onto the girls flesh with his yellowed razor sharp teeth and ripping the flesh off the bone. The sound of ripping meat reached their ears as Chiro ate the girl.

The older demon did not help himself to the so-called 'morsel' that Chiro was helping himself to, but instead, it lay down inside the nest to rest while his mate ate his fill.

"I think I'm-" Sprxs' mouth was abruptly covered by the priestesses hand as the larger demon's head perked up and looked around. It apparently had heard nothing more and laid its head down to rest.

Ashneitia motioned for them to stay quiet, despite their disgust.

They stayed silent for what seemed like and eternity as Chiro ate the girl until he got his full.

They took notice when Chiro started licking his lips and eventually the rest of his body, as if taking a bath. He stretched out and yawned as he finished his 'bath' and looked over to the other demon. Seeing that it was asleep, Chiro walked over to the larger creature and, after circling a few times, curled up in front of the creature, ready for sleep to overcome him.

The older demon was already asleep but was aware enough to lay its head across Chiro's shoulder as a sign of affection.

The next few minutes were passed with ultimate silence until they were sure that the demon male was asleep and then they began talking quietly.

"That. Was. Gross." Sprx uttered. "I think I'm gonna be sick." he said holding his stomach.

Ashneitia was quick to say, "Don't. The smell will alert the demon"

"What do we do…The demon had him in a position that is hard to get out of." Nova complained.

Silence followed her statement until Ashneitia spoke with an idea. "We'll have to lure the demon away from your friend, the capture him while the beast is away.

"How do we do that?" Antauri questioned.

"We must make a fake mating call of another submissive demon"

"Then that is what we do. Are your people capable of such a task?" Antauri asked.

She nodded. "Yes, we have perfected it to lure demons away from the village. I shall go back to the village and call for my toughest warrior."

"Thank you" Nova said as the priestess began to walk away.

She smiled earnestly. "No need, I am more than happy to help, especially if it means a cure."

All the monkeys were able to flash her a smile before she left, leaving the monkeys to wait for the signal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Twenty minutes had passed since the priestess had left and all of the monkeys were anxious to get Chiro back to the robot to check him out.

Perhaps the most worried of the group, as well as guilty, would be Antauri. His deep concern for Chiro was running wild at the thought of anything happening to him in this state. A state where he was near impossible to say no to anything that happened to him, Antauri shuddered at the thought of it but became more determined to stop it from happening.

Another rustling sounded from the nest, they turned to see that the older demon was waking, bringing Chiro awake as well.

The monkeys were becoming disturbed as the older demon started sniffing all over Chiro's body, and they saw that he was enjoying the ministrations. Slowly, they began to see their leader's member stand fully erect through his tattered pants. Panic started to arise as they saw that the other male was equally aroused as Chiro.

They knew the mating ceremony had begun.

Chiro mewled in approval as the older demon began licking all over Chiro's body. Their leader, whether consciously or not, moved so that he was on his hands and knees, presenting himself to his mate.

The demon growled his approval towards his submissives behavior and began to move into position.

_HOWL_

The larger demon looked up towards the mountain and perked its ears, but paid it no mind. It was totally focused on Chiro.

The plan was not working and the demon was ready to mate Chiro. It poised itself behind Chiro, placing its paws on Chiro's shoulders.

Antauri saw nothing but red as he saw the monster get close to Chiro. His anger towards the creature was phenomenally strong, and when he saw it move to fully mate Chiro, something snapped.

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" he yelled, attacking the beast, throwing it back against a tree.

However, he was not the only one that attacked.

The rest of the team now stood next to him, weapons drawn, looking furious.

The monster snarled as it stood shakily.

Nova moved to grab Chiro but he backed away to the edge of the nest and whined, like a frightened dog. This only proved to enrage the demon further. She reached out to comfort him, but he snapped his teeth at her hand, giving a growl.

The large demon jumped in front of Chiro and snarled more at the group.

Once again, they combined their attacks and threw the monster back, but it recovered more quickly and attacked.

Sprx became the unlucky one as it chomped down on his arm. He screamed out his pain in his primitive monkey way as it thrashed him around like a chew toy.

Antauri moved quickly, using his ghost claw to swipe at the demon, effectively injuring it.

It limped toward Chiro, in order to protect its mate, but ended up collapsing just a few feet from him.

Chiro whined harder, rushing for his mate, only to be stopped as he found himself in a laser barred cage. He thrashed and bit the bars to no avail. He could not get out. His whining got louder due to his fright, and Nova tried to comfort him again.

"It's ok Chiro, we won't hurt you."

His reaction was unaffected as he backed up against the bars on the other side of the cage.

"Don't Nova. It won't do any good, he doesn't recognize us." Sprx told her, gritting his teeth and placing his uninjured arm around her shoulder.

"Sprx! Your arm!" she cried.

The metal was tore in several different places along his arm, making it look like a gash. Oil leaked from several lines that had been tore and sparks were flying from it as it short-circuited at random.

"We have to go back to the robot quickly," Gibson observed as Sprx looked slightly dizzy and Chiro whining, trying to get to his mate.

"Agreed" Antauri replied.

With one push of a button, Chiro cage was lifted into the air just a foot off the ground. Nova and Otto helped Sprx walk along toward the robot with Antauri, Gibson and the demon Chiro behind them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once settled, Chiro was locked in a steel cage on the robot. Otto was doing his best to fix Sprxs' arm inside his shop with Nova comforting him as best she could.

In the med bay, Antauri and Gibson were standing, staring at Chiro.

"Gibson, is there anyway to tell if Chiro's been assaulted?" he asked using the term 'assaulted' for another word he'd rather not repeat.

Gibson gave him a sad look before hesitantly saying, "Yes"

"Do it"

Gibson took in the order that was put into the firmly stated words and nodded, walking to the console. With the push of a few buttons, a ball with a camera type lens came from the ceiling on a long metal arm. Another button was pushed and it began to scan Chiro from top to bottom.

Chiro whined as the bright light hurt his sensitive eyes, and he backed away into the corner of his cage.

Beeps came from the computer as it processed the information carefully. The results were presented on a small screen located on the console. Gibson carefully read it, but his expression was unreadable. The blue monkey gave a sigh.

Antauri had a feeling of dread fill him at Gibson's sigh. With the neutral expression, the sigh could neither be taken as a good or bad sign and Antauri did not like it. The feeling of letting Chiro down and worry of how they were going to change him back after the whole ordeal came to him all in one blow.

Antauri found it hard to breath as his brother turned to him with the same neutral expression on his face.

That wasn't a good sign.

* * *

**Alrighty guys! There ya go! A little cliffie just for you. Tee hee. **

**I hope you guys liked it...OH and for the people who asked me for a mating scene...it will be written but not posted on this site...I will put in a chapter telling you to go to my profile, for a link, when it is ready...**

**NOTE NOTE NOTE READ HERE!!**

**_This is where the story will split into two parts._**

**_One will be for the peopl who do not want mpreg and the other will be for people who do want mpreg. _**

**_I'm not going to tell you which one i'm doing first because that would spoil the surprise for the next chapter XD lol_**

**I'll see you guys in the review section! **


	5. Remidial Hardships

**ATTENTION: IT IS IMPORTANT TO READ THE PREVIOUS AUTHORS NOTE AS IT PERTAINS TO THE STORY LINE**

I know you want to read the story but the authors note is short, promise!

Note: The reason why is that this chapter will contain graphic writing not intended for young readers, regarding MPREG, and I do NOT need my review inbox covered in flames, thank you

* * *

"I'm sorry Antauri…"

Tears pooled in Antauri's eyes, he had failed to protect his friend and a person who was practically his son.

Gibson was at a loss for words, he had never, in all his years of knowing his brother, seen him cry and was unsure on how to proceed.

"What can we do about disposing of it?" Antauri asked

"Dispose of what?" Gibson questioned.

"The pup….baby"

Gibson gasped, he never would have thought those words ever to come out of Antauri's mouth in a million years.

"What? Antauri you can't be serious?!"

Antauri turned and scowled at his brother. "What would you have me do, Chiro cannot possibly want the pup!"

Gibson gave the look right back. "Calm down Antauri," he soothed his brother. "I'm sure we can ask Chiro once we have him turned back to normal."

"But what happens if he can't change back?" Antauri whispered in a broken voice.

Placing a hand on his Antauri's shoulder he gave a smile of comfort. "Don't worry, we'll make it happen."

Antauri offered his brother a small smile

"Then let's get to work"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

All the monkeys worked night and day for five days to find a cure to Chiro's issue. They had tested at least five different serums on Chiro, one of which he had an allergic reaction to that caused their research to halt for a week until Chiro's form was well enough to carry on with the experiments.

Demon Chiro was skittish to be around them still, as his instincts told him that he should not be around them while he was carrying his pup.

The monkey's realized this some time ago and tried to make the cage as comfortable as possible by setting the cage up exactly like the nest, but demon Chiro wasn't taking to it. He fidgeted a lot and could never find a comfortable spot, and he had taken in the habit of whimpering in his sleep and howling for his mate. They also noticed that Chiro's stomach had grown into a bump in the five days that he had been in captivity. Once asked, Asneitia told them that the demonic gestation period was one month.

That gave them less time to work with to change Chiro back, so they tripled their efforts.

"Gibson, are you finished with serum 56?" Asked Nova

"Give me one….more minute" he stressed. "There" he declared as he finished the serum.

Gibson turned around with a clear, yet rainbow colored, liquid inside a syringe.

"I am almost seventy-eight percent sure that this shall work." Gibson commented.

"Well that's better than the last one that had ten percent" Sprx said rolling his eyes

Gibson scowled at Sprx before turning to the cage that held a sleeping Chiro.

"Alright, Sprx…Otto…hold him."

Simultaneously they both stuck their hands in the cage and grabbed him on the count of three. Chiro jumped and struggled from their grasp to no avail. He whimpered as the blue monkey closed in on him with the strange looking device and finally stuck him with it.

He yiped and struggled more but more hands held him down.

The monkey's watched as Chiro squirmed and whined at the unpleasant sensation that his body was going through. They could see the green and blue skin disappearing and the claws retracting. The whine changed into a scream as Chiro's insides readjusted around the babies and his brain gained the intelligence back. Finally, the sharp teeth and pointy ears disappeared and Chiro fell to the floor of the cage unconscious.

"Chiro!" Nova yelled worriedly, yet happily

Antauri rushed to open the cage and jumped inside, next to his leader.

"Let's get him up to a medical bed, quickly" Gibson ordered.

Ten minutes later, a stable yet tired looking Chiro was lying in a medbay bed, sleeping soundly from the effort of his trauma.

By this time, it was late into the night and Antauri stayed up for the first watch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antauri stared into Chiro's face as he slept and held his hand as tightly as he could.

"Chiro…" he said to the sleeping boy, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't help this from happening to you. I had hoped we had showed up early enough to save you from being….r-raped. It's my fault, I'm sorry Chiro…I failed you."

Antauri looked to the floor with tears in his eyes, ready to sob.

"Y-you d-d-didn't fail me…Antauri"

The black monkey looked up quickly into Chiro's tired face and gasped.

"Chiro! How are you feeling" he asked softly

"Actually, I don't feel to good…something smells bad and it's making me want to puke."

Antauri quickly got a bucket, just in case talking on his trip. "That is to be expected, that would be your body adjusting to the…" he stopped himself, but Chiro finished

"Baby…yeah I know" he said with no emotion in his voice. "but it's not so bad, I guess it's because it's my kid, ya know a part of me."

Antauri sighed. "So I guess that means you want to keep it"

Chiro smiled, "Yeah…"

The black monkey placed a hand on Chiro's head.

"Then I'm here for you…we're all here for you Chiro, remember that."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two weeks later sported a cranky, yet healthy Chiro, with a small bump starting to support itself in his midsection.

With some minor tests done, it showed that Chiro's child had also been changed into a human which meant that it was aging at the same pace that a normal fetus would, and Chiro couldn't be any more ecstatic.

They had shared their discovery with the village and helped change some transformed demons back to normal and gave them enough serum to last them 200 transformations. They also left them a communicator so that the village could let them know when they were out.

After the serum was administered and goodbye's were given just before they left and went back to Shuggazoom City.

Later on, after their arrival in the city, it was decided, despite Chiro's protests, that their boy leader was not allowed to leave the robot OR go on missions during his gestation period. Of course, it was only after an hour of yelling and arguing that Chiro stomped off crying and later had to be talked into reason by Nova because she was the only one Chiro would let inside his room.

Gibson arranged for the birth, as soon as they landed at the base. He was unaware of how the child would be born, so he planned for a c-section. It only took him one day to set up his equipment, but he was content that he was ready if anything would happen

Three months went by and Chiro looked like he was in his ninth month already. He was having trouble walking….or waddling as he had been doing lately because of his weight and the pain in both his ankles and back.

Tests later showed that Chiro was carrying quadruplets.

More months passed and finally Chiro had to be bedridden because of his great size. All the monkey's catered to Chiro's every whim, even if it was a bit much at times.

There, mysteriously, had been no missions since the pregnancy started. No sign of Skeleton King or anything out of the usual, but the monkey's were happy for it because now, Chiro couldn't feel like he was being left out.

Chiro was now in his seventh month. He was almost at 180 lbs, which was a healthy weight for Chiro's pregnancy at this stage. He was currently, still laying in his bed, sleeping off his usual tiredness. It was about noon now, and Nova was heading for his room with his lunch that Gibson had arranged in order for him to get his nutrients.

Nova entered the room with the tray, quietly shutting the door behind her. She turned and stared at Chiro with wonder and understanding for almost the millionth time and sighed. She walked up, setting the tray down, still looking at him. She reached over and rubbed the swollen flesh that contained Chiro's children. She smiled at the memory of when she had to convince a four month pregnant Chiro that he wasn't fat.

_Nova walked into the room, carrying the glass of milk that Chiro had asked for, only to hear him bawling uncontrollably. She quickly ran up to his bedside, setting the glass down._

"_Chiro! What's wrong! Do I need to call Gibson?" she said frantically._

_The boy turned to her as best he could and cried. "I'm fat!" he said, breaking down even more. _

_Nova couldn't help the sigh of relief that passed her lips, but it caused the boy to cry more._

"_Chiro! Please calm down…you're not fat, your pregnant…there's a difference."_

_Chiro continued to cry as he dabbed his eyes with a tissue that Nova had handed him._

"_I hate this! I'm emotional, my babies kick me constantly, I have to pee all the time and I'm FAT!"_

_Nova hugged the crying boy. "Don't say that Chiro, it's all a part of pregnancy, don't you love your babies." She asked, trying to make a point._

"_Yes, yes of course I do!" _

"_Then there's nothing to be upset about. The weight is all baby and all the…changes you go through will all go away._

_Slowly, Chiro came out of his crying fit and sniffled. "thanks Nova"_

Nova jumped as a hand came in contact with hers and held it. She looked up to see that Chiro was awake, but something was off and her instincts were going crazy.

"Chiro?"

The raven-haired boy moaned and clutched at her hand, offering no verbal response to her question.

"Chiro, what's wrong?" she asked firmly.

Again, Chiro moaned and he attempted to move, only to fail and collapse back onto the bed.

Nova used her senses and she immediately smelt the presence of blood. She grabbed the sheet that was covering Chiro and ripped it down.

There on the bed sheets was the largest bloodstain she had ever seen surrounding Chiro's lower half.

"Chiro!" she yelled in surprise

Quickly, she ran to the intercom on the wall, pressing the button.

"Gibson! Get to Chiro's room now!" was all she said before she ran back to the frightened boy, soothing him with calming words.

Not even seconds later, Gibson and the rest of the team came barging into the room, gathering around the boy in worry.

Gibson jumped into position, where the bloodstain was and with Antauri's help, he was able to pull Chiro's blood soaked pants off. He then gathered the blanket at the bottom of Chiro's bed and draped it over the boy's legs.

He inspected the area thoroughly, ignoring the blush on the boy's cheeks and some of his brothers. He outwardly gasp.

Nova panicked. "What is it Gibson, what's wrong?!" she asked.

Gibson looked up with wide eyes. "N-Nothing is wrong, per say, but I think that Chiro's body has created a temporary birth canal, and if my hypothesis is correct, then he has gone into labor."

Chiro cried out as his contraction hit him and Nova pet his head comfortingly, shushing him in a loving motherly fashion.

"Antauri," Gibson addressed, "May I ask so kindly if you would levitate us to the birthing room in the med bay please."

The black monkey nodded, waving his hand in the air. The three on the bed started floating in the air with Otto, Sprx and Antauri walking behind.

Once Chiro was on the bed, he had another contraction, so hard that it caused tears to pass the teens eyes and Nova continued to comfort him as he cried.

Meanwhile, Gibson was preparing for a natural birth and a c-section in case of an emergency. The other three stood by watching and wincing every time Chiro had a contraction.

"Gibson?" Otto spoke up

"Yes Otto?" Gibson replied while still preparing as fast as he could.

"I thought Chiro wasn't due for another two months?"

Gibson turned to his brothers who all had worried faces.

"Yes, well, in multiple births, babies usually come early due to the stress that the mother's body is under. I'm surprised he didn't give birth earlier than this."

"Won't the babies be too small to live?" Sprx whispered, trying not to upset Chiro.

Gibson looked to Chiro and noticed that Nova was keeping him occupied so he turned to his brother.

"Yes," he paused at his brothers shocked and worried look, "but that is why I spent these past months building these."

Gibson pulled out an egg shaped looking piece of machinery. It was tall enough for Chiro to look into but had adjustable legs so that Gibson could have access to them at any time. The dome covered egg container had blankets inside and was attached to numerous tanks filled with certain things the babies would need.

"These are adapted to be able to keep the babies alive, long enough for them to gain strength and the required healthy birth weight."

Gibson continued to pull out three more and set them so that he had easy access and could set the babies up quickly.

Chiro yelled out as another contraction hit his body but the others noticed that this one was louder and full of more pain, but Gibson only noticed when a splash of water hit the back of his feet. He outwardly gasped and turned around quickly as his other brothers reacted differently.

"Gross!" Sprx yelled as he jumped up onto another bed to avoid it while Antauri began to levitate and Otto simply stood there.

Gibson ran up to Chiro's legs and wiped the fluid out of his way. "Chiro," he acknowledged the boy as he looked down, still crying and groaning out the pain from his contraction. "I need to check the first baby's progress, so it may be a little uncomfortable at first, ok?"

Chiro nodded and Nova lay his head back into her lap and pet his head comfortingly. Chiro let out a squeak of surprise as his new…hole was breeched and Nova shushed him. Chiro continued to try and move to remove the intrusion as it became slightly painful, but Gibson held him still.

A few minutes later, the blue monkey poked his head up from over the blanket to look at Chiro. "Alright Chiro, your baby's head is starting to descend down your birth canal. On your next contraction I want you to push." He turned to his brothers. "May I ask kindly for you two," he said pointing to Otto and Sprx, "to quickly clean up the fluid on the floor and, Antauri will you please join Nova in comforting Chiro, because this is about to get a lot more painful."

All three nodded and did as told.

Antauri stepped up and stood next to Chiro on the bed and grabbed the teens hand. "It'll be ok Chiro."

Chiro turned to his mentor and frowned as he continued to cry in pain. "I-It hurts…make it stop!" he cried.

Antauri smoothed the hair off of Chiro's sweaty forehead and kissed it. "I'm sorry Chiro, we can't do anything to stop the pain but just remember the four rewards you'll get when you're finished."

Chiro offered a small smile that quickly turned into a cry of pain.

"Push now, Chiro!" Gibson ordered.

Chiro's hand clamped down onto Antauri's and he pushed with all that he could muster. He screamed as he felt something heading down his new passageway. It felt like the baby was trying to rip him in half, and it was going slowly too!

Gibson focused on the small bubble that started to show up in Chiro's new passageway, but quickly ordered him to stop when the contraction ended. "Good, Chiro do that on every contraction."

Chiro sobbed as the major of the pain ebbed away but still resided in the aftershock as his new passageway was still being stretched.

Antauri continued to comfort Chiro. "It's alright Chiro" he said as he wiped sweat from the boy's forehead. "Just breath through it."

Chiro offered no response as he did as his mentor asked. Soon the pain returned full force with no mercy as to how much Chiro mentally begged.

"Push Chiro!" Gibson coached

Once again the boy tried to force his child from his womb. He gripped the bedsheets with terrible force, so much that they actually ripped.

Ten minutes later of almost constant pushing, Gibson finally announced good news.

"Okay Chiro, the first baby's head is crowning, I want you to push as hard and for as long as I tell you, alright?"

Chiro nodded his head vigorously, still not uttering a word as the pain hit.

"Push Chiro, hard!"

"Ahhh!" he yelled, pushing his hardest.

"Good Chiro! Okay stop…" Gibson said as he moved around a bit. "The heads out Chiro, but you need to pass the shoulders and then you can rest for a little while before the next baby is ready to be born."

Chiro didn't respond, he just wanted his baby out of him! As soon as the contraction came, he pushed as hard as he could. A brief stab of extreme pain hit him as the shoulders were passed but he bore it happily as his baby slipped from his hips and he practically collapsed in relief.

A wailing cry echoed throughout the med bay as the child cried for the first time, screaming it's lungs out in displeasure as it was taken from it's warm home inside his mothers stomach.

Gibson was shocked to find that the child looked and weighed the same as a full term human baby. Quickly he grabbed towel and wiped the child off, knowing that it was old and well enough for it not to be put into the incubator.

"It's a girl Chiro"

Although he was tired and worn out from delivering her, he smiled and held out his hands, wanting to hold her for a brief moment.

Gibson happily obliged, handing the baby to Antauri to hand to Chiro. As soon as the baby was in Chiro's arms, he cooed at it, snuggling the baby to his chest and kissing her forehead. "She's really cute" he commented as he took in her features. Despite the fact that she was an angry pink, her face was exactly like Chiro's and she had tufts of black curls on the top of her head. She was trying to open her eyes and Chiro got a brief look at her dark green eyes. By now she had stopped crying from the sound of her mothers voice and was snuggling into his chest, searching for her first meal.

"Chiro, I am not for sure, but since your body created a birth canal, I hypothesize that your body will also produce milk for the babies, so I want you to try and feed them after everything is over with and you've rested, alright?"

Chiro nodded with a blush on his cheeks but did not protest

"Sprx, please roll me one of the normal medical bassinets." He asked as he cleaned.

"But I thou-"

"It is not needed anymore."

Sprx stayed silent and did as asked, rolling the bassinet towards Chiro, where he sat the now sleeping child down.

"Alright Chiro, you can sleep for a little while, it should be about ten minutes before your contractions start up again."

However Chiro wasn't listening for he was already asleep, trying to rest up in order to deliver his next child.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Whimpers came from Chiro's mouth as Gibson coached him through his second child's birth.

"Don't worry Chiro, the second through fourth child will come easier than the first since she made a wider path."

Chiro grit his teeth. "But it still hurts!" he ground out.

Gibson sighed. "I said it would be easier Chiro, I did not say it would be painless….Push!" he said as Chiro's midsection tensed.

Fresh tears coursed down his face as his second child's head crowned and released with a loud squelching noise but the pain did not go with it, not even when his second child's shoulders passed.

"Antauri! Quickly take this one and clean it off, the next one seems to be impatient…" Gibson pressed as he gently handed the child to his brother before getting back between Chiro's legs. "Push again Chiro"

Chiro's face was blood red from effort and his hair and body were drenched in sweat and tears, but still he forced his body to push out his third child. This time the child slipped out, head shoulders and all in one push…along with a gush of blood.

Gibson looked from the child to the now blood drenched bedsheet and did something no one expected. "Shit!" he yelled. No one, despite their shock, made a move to chastise him, especially after they saw his blood covered hands as he reached for a towel to try and stop the bleeding as he cradled the bawling newborn to his chest.

"Antauri take him!" he ordered

"G-Gibson…" Chiro slurred, falling semi-limp. "I feel cold and dizzy."

The blue monkey's eyes widened. "Chiro! Do not fall asleep! I need you to stay awake!"

Chiro's eyes were glazed and unfocused, even when he gave a soft grunt as a contraction hit him.

"Damn" he cursed again, tossing the blood soaked towel to the floor. "I'm sorry about this Chiro." He mumbled as he drove his hand into Chiro's birth canal, reaching for the fourth baby.

"AHHH!" Chiro screamed so loudly that everyone wanted to hide their ears from the pain racked scream, but were too worried about Chiro to worry about their hearing.

"Gibson! What are you doing!?" Nova yelled she asked, a little mad and scared for her friend.

"I have to get the baby out, if I don't it will die and Chiro will die with it because I can't see what the problem is until the baby is out." he said just as he grabbed onto a small foot, just within his reach. He skillfully pulled the child closer and turned it the right way, grabbing it's neck in the proper position as he pulled the child closer to the end of Chiro's channel.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the child was free….but not breathing. Running as quick as he could to another bassinet, he started CPR to help and try to get the child to breathe, and thankfully with only one try, it effortlessly breathed and cried with no problem.

"GIBSON!" Nova yelled.

The blue monkey looked over to find that Chiro was slumped over with his eyes closed. His breathing was shallow and raspy. He handed the baby to Antauri who anticipated his movements and ran over to Chiro.

"Nova, lay the bed down flat." He ordered and immediately set to work to fix the problem. "Everyone, I must ask you to leave the med bay now. Take the babies with you in case they need anything"

No one questioned him at this critical point in time as they all wheeled out one bassinet with a baby, not knowing what would happen to their leader.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later and still there was no sign of Gibson coming out yet, the babies had been quiet as they lay in their bassinets, and the monkeys admired them at the same time as worrying frantically for their leader.

Nova was actually holding one of the babies, the last one born to be exact, and sitting beside the med bay doors waiting on Gibson to come out.

Otto, Sprx, Antauri sat in their respective chairs, each one with a baby in their bassinets.

The first born was marked by a pink bracelet branded with a number 1, and she was placed next to Antauri. The black monkey could do nothing but stare at the female child's eerily spitting image face of their leader, except for her dark green eyes. Antauri was sure that she had received that from her other father, but whether they would ever meet him again, as the villages – in no doubt cured him and the others.

Sprx and Otto could not take their eyes off of the babies. Sprxs' was the second born marked with hi blue bracelet embedded with a number 2 marking him as the second born. His hair was more sleek and shiny-looking than Chiro's hair but his nose and eye color definitely came from Chiro. Sprx placed his hand over the side of the bassinet caressing his small, soft hand before the baby actually grasped on, gripping onto the appendage in his reach and pulling.

Sprx smiled and gave a small laugh. "Strong little brat, aren't ya?"

Otto however couldn't believe that he was even looking a baby. _They couldn't normally be that small can they?_ Otto stared at the child, and oddly enough, the baby returned the favor. The blue bracelet with the number 3 marked him as the third child, and second born boy and his baby blue eyes matched it perfectly. The small infant was still fighting against the light of his new world but every opportunity he got, he stared at Otto, usually before smiling a toothless smile and reaching for him briefly, before his weak arms would give out. The boy's hair was the same as his brothers, sleek and shiny and Otto couldn't help but 'pet' the child for lack of better terms.

Nova watched all the interaction between all the baby's and her brothers, before glancing at the small, quiet and pale little girl in her arms. She was cherub-like with small chubby cheeks and curly hair ringlets all over her tiny head. She continued to sleep after calming down, but Nova could help but notice how much noticeably smaller that she was from the others, and she knew that she would be the most looked after off the bat.

_Swoosh_

All heads were immediately up, looking at Gibson as he walked out of the med bay covered in blood specks that he was attempting to wipe off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Before he could even hear the questions, he began his analysis. "Chiro is unconscious from blood loss, and on an incubator, as soon as I can get his levels up, I will put him in a healing tube and he will get better twice as fast."

The others breathed a sigh of relief and a silence followed as Gibson went around checking each baby, deeming each of them healthy.

But Nova couldn't stop herself from asking. "Why is she so small Gibson?," Nova asked, "She looks so fragile"

Gibson smiled, "I suspect that in the demon's tribe's terms, that she would be the runt, hence her small stature." He explained. "However, she is quite healthy and will probably stay that way because in human form they will not feel the need to fight for food. No worries, she'll be fine"

Nova nodded and looked him in the eye. "Can I see him?"

Gibson stopped and considered this. "Are you sure you want to see him, Nova, his condition might be a bit too much for you."

Nova started at that and hesitantly nodded, her need to see Chiro overpowering her fear.

"Very well…"

Gibson turned and led her into the infirmary and she gasped at the sight of Chiro lying in his hospital bed with an incubator in his mouth and blood collecting in a small bag hanging from the side of the bed, while an IV pumped fresh blood back into his body. He was lying on clean sheets and the previous bloody ones lay half haphazardly to the side. She held the little girl softly yet tight as she walked up the Chiro's bed, sitting on a chair sitting beside the bed.

She stared at him for a long moment before she softly reached out and grabbed his still hand.

"Get better soon Chiro, there's four little ones that need you" she whispered, looking down at the little girl encased in her arms


	6. To Have a Family

Three weeks and Chiro still had not woken up from his healing sleep. After the first week, Gibson was able to put Chiro into the healing chamber, but the birth had done a lot of damage to his insides so he had readily anticipated Chiro's stay in the chamber to be a long one. Gibson checked his vitals each day, three times, to make sure that everything was going smoothly and happily he discovered that Chiro's progress indicated that he would be able to wake soon and meet all his children.

The four babies had all been able to wrap the monkey team around their tiny fingers, but since they didn't have official names, Sprx and Otto took it upon themselves to nickname them based on their personalities that they had observed over the last few weeks.

The first born girl was a little firecracker, henceforth why Sprx named her as such. If you did something she didn't like or upset her in any way, she would most defiantly not hesitate to scream to let you know. At first Otto suggested they name her 'spoiled' but that was quickly thrown out by four out of the five monkey's and as Gibson pointed out was a dreadful nickname, before he went into full lecture mode of the effects of nicknames for children.

The second born girl was the sweetest child of the whole bunch. She was quiet and calm unless she needed something or felt the want for a little attention, but Nova was good at giving her that, given the fact that she and the child had been practically inseparable since she held her after birth. Nova decided on the name 'Angel' for her since she was so small, gentle and delicate, and even her physical appearance suggested the name itself.

In almost every way possible, both boys were exactly alike, not only in looks but also in personality. At first the monkey team thought they would be polar opposites, but after paying a little attention, they saw that they were completely wrong. It seemed that even from birth the boys had a system set into them on how to act when together, one would act like a small hyperactive boy, while the other appeared strong and protective of the other. If it hadn't been for the bracelets the monkeys would have never been able to tell that they boys were who they thought they were. Amazingly enough, the boys switched personalities as if taking turns. They were quickly seen as two complete opposites yet one in the same, so they were deemed 'Ying' and 'Yang'.

The monkeys took the babies to see their 'mother' everyday, and talked to them about how much of a wonderful person that he was and that he would protect them along with their Aunt and Uncles.

At about the three and a half week line, Gibson came into the lab with 'Ying' securely wrapped in his arms only to notice that Chiro was in fact awake inside the healing chamber and waiting patiently, or impatiently depending on how you looked at it, for someone to open it and release him from the inside.

"Hold on a moment Chiro, I need someone to take Ying before I can help you out of the chamber." Gibson said loudly enough for it to be heard through the glass.

Immediately, Chiro's eyes were drawn to the baby inside his teammate's arms before he walked outside of the infirmary to pass the child to another monkey while he handled Chiro.

"Sprx, can you come here for a moment please?" Gibson called waiting patiently for the other monkey to show up. As the red monkey walked into the room, he saw that Chiro was awake, smiling he walked up to Gibson after giving Chiro a thumbs up. "Will you please take Ying while I get Chiro stabilized and out of the healing tube?"

"Sure thing," he smiled, taking the small child into his arms and stepping away from the monkey at work. It took the better of ten minutes for Gibson to take him out of the tube and another fifteen just to get him dried and clothed.

"What happened?" Chiro asked once he had had a glass of water to clear his scratchy throat from lack of speaking.

"Unexpectedly, right before you delivered the last child, it became apparent that you had had some sort of hemorrhage and I was forced to take her out myself and by that time you had lost a lot of blood. It took a while but I was able to replenish your blood supply and stop the bleeding. You've been unconscious for about three weeks."

"Three weeks?" he exclaimed softly in surprise. "How are they?" he asked out of the blue, but both monkeys present knew who 'they' were.

"All perfectly happy and healthy bundles of joy, I'll tell ya" Sprx commented walking up to Chiro with Ying in his arms and he noticed that the boy smiled large at the small baby.

Sprx didn't even need to be told and quickly handed Ying over to his 'mother'. All three were amazed at how intuitive Chiro was at holding his son while smiling at the child, who got a toothless smile right back briefly before the child went back to looking around. "He's perfect," Chiro whispered mostly to himself before looking up, "Where are the others?"

Gibson smiled, "Let's get you on into the living room and get you comfortable and then I will call the others and tell them you are awake and to bring the babies."

Chiro nodded and allowed Gibson and Sprx to help him walk to the living area and to sit down on a large soft circle cushion before he called the others. Very soon the rest of the monkeys came in, each holding a baby in their arms. Chiro smiled and carefully placed Ying down between his spread legs, waiting as the others came up. Antauri, who had Yang, lay the child down next to his brother while Otto and Nova, each holding a girl placed them on the outside of his legs so that he could look at all four babies at once.

You would thing no one could have smiled as Chiro did, as he bonded with his children for the first time

Nova came up behind him and hugged him around the neck, "I'm glad your awake and alright, Chiro, you had us worried there for a while"

Chiro looked up briefly and smiled at the monkey whom he viewed as his mother figure, "Sorry guys, I guess I tend to carry trouble around with me." He joked. A hand landed on his right shoulder opposite of Nova, who was laying her head on his left; he looked over and saw Antauri smiling down at him, "There's no need to apologize for something you had no control over, we are simply glad that you are alright."

The boy once again nodded before looking down at his children as the others sat around him with the babies. He felt each of their smooth cheeks, in awe, at just how soft their skin was, "How have you guys been telling them apart?" he asked with a chuckle as he noticed his two boys were identical.

Otto smiled, "We gave them nicknames!"

"Nicknames?" Chiro asked puzzled yet amused.

Antauri smiled, "We were not sure what to call them, as we realized we never really spoke to you about names, so we improvised." He chuckled, "We also had bracelets made for them so we could tell who was who."

"What did you guys pick out?"

Otto crawled up closer, you could tell that he was very excited to share the information, so the others let him have his fun. He pointed to the girl on the left, "This one is Firecracker! She's got a big attitude on her when she wants something or if you make her mad." Everyone joined in on the laugh at the true statement. Next he pointed to Ying on the left side, "This is Ying," then he pointed to the other boy on the right, "and this is Yang! They are exactly alike but they take turns on which one is hyper and which one is the calm one." Lastly, Otto pointed to the last baby on the right of his legs, who was the smallest baby of all, "That is Angel! She's really quiet and calm, and she looks like a chur-, uh, chab-…"

"Cherub" Nova giggled.

"Right that!"

Chiro smiled and laughed, when he looked at Angel he had a glint of concern, "Why is she so tiny?" he asked.

Gibson came forward, "She is quite small but she is perfectly healthy. I think that when demons have their children, it is similar to dogs, where one would be the runt of the litter, so-to-speak, by the time we turned you back she had already had the effects and was getting the least of the nutrients, but it doesn't seem to have harmed her in any way."

A small noise directed them to look down and it seemed as if 'firecracker' had deemed she was not getting enough attention so she grabbed onto Chiro's pant leg and shook her arm up and down until her tiny grip couldn't hold on, her face held this small barely noticeable expression that Chiro could definitely tell that she was going to be quite the handful when she got older. Chiro slowly lowered his hand and placed his finger in her grip, where she held a very firm grip and looked at it, as if trying to figure out what to do with it. Eventually, she decided to stick it into her mouth and try to suck on it, and seemed content to just do that.

"What were you going to name them Chiro, c'mon, we're dying to know!" Sprx egged.

Chiro laughed, "I picked out four names of each since I wasn't sure what I was having, but I know my favorites." He looked towards the baby on the left, decided to name them left to right, "I'm going to name them Aiko," he moved to the next child, "Kenshin…Kazuki…and Sakura"

"All very good names Chiro, nice choices," Antauri praised.

"Thanks," the boy smiled still marveling at the sight of his children.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Chiro had woken up, he had taken into his 'mother' role, very quickly. The monkey team hardly had to teach him how to do things for his children, saying that he just simply _knew_ what his children needed from him.

The monkey team still helped, after all, no one person could take care of four newborn infants by themselves and NOT go a little insane, and Chiro was very glad for the help. As the months passed by, the children grew and more personality came with it. Aiko did in fact turn into a little diva, as expected, but her tantrums turned out more funny than frustrating when she kicked her little legs and flailed her arms, not quite crying but just a general fit.

Kenshin and Kazuki were still hard to tell apart and were protective of each other, whenever one of their other siblings would try to take toys or bottles, the other would step in and defend them. They are also inseparable, and don't like to be away from each other for very long and never want to sleep in separate cribs. Chiro did not see too much of a problem in it at the moment and that he would deal with the change when the time came. He secretly loved coming in at night to see them cuddled up to each other, sucking on each other's thumbs…NOT that he would ever admit that out loud.

Sakura was a total blessing, even as she grew, she still remained the quiet, shy and overall happily content child that she was in the beginning.

Over those months as the babies grew, so did the robot, or at least the area _underneath_ the robot. The monkey team had decided that the robot was too dangerous for a baby to stay, especially if they were ever in battle. So, in order to create a safe and permanent place for them to stay then built an underground home so to speak. It came with everything a normal house would and with the help of some artificial technology courtesy of Gibson; they created windows that projected the area around the robot, as if the house were above ground. The home had over 13 rooms, in order to house the whole family, guests, and for the later years when the children were older, they could have their own rooms if they wanted.

Both Jinmay and Chiro's friend, Serena, from the club, proved to be great assets in the babysitting department. It had been a difficult conversation when Chiro informed them of his upcoming parenthood, while he was pregnant, and both seemed skeptical of the whole thing, but once they saw the babies themselves; they couldn't stay away.

So far, in their adventures defending the city, the attacks had been small, and not challenging in the slightest. All of the team was concerned how the Skeleton King was being so quiet lately; they feared that he was saving up for something big.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chiro smiled as he walked down the street with the stroller that held four different spaces that held all of his children who were all looking around them happily at the scenery that passed them. All of his children were now 15 months old, and loved to go on walks and see the town. Unfortunately, everyone he passed, although was happy to see his children and commenting on how cute they were, were always asking constant questions of, 'where's their mother?' or 'where's your lovely lady?'. He found it was just easier to tell them that she had passed away then to explain that she left or that even he was the mother; because that was a whole different conversation in itself he didn't want to go into with strangers. Then he had the men's comments which were much worse, he never wanted to hear anyone talking about how potent his little swimmers were…ever, ever again

"Chiro!"

He smiled as he looked up to see Jinmay running towards him. "Hey Jinmay!"

"How are you Chiro?"

"Good," he smiled, "Just out for a walk with the babies"

Jinmay looked down into the stroller and smiled as she greeted each baby and got a bunch of toothy smiles and a couple, "Inma!"

Jinmay smiled, "Wow Chiro, I still can't believe how big they are, and already talking!"

Chiro smiled, proud of his children, "I know I can't believe it either, I think they get their smarts from hanging around Antauri and Gibson too much." He chuckled.

"Dada!" once of the boys yelled, causing Chiro to look down as his son who promptly but his fingers to his mouth, "Foo!" which was then followed by three more of the same comments.

Chiro and Jinmay laughed as the boy commented on it, "Well, I guess that means we should stop to we can get the little mouths fed. Would you like to join us Jinmay?"

Jinmay smiled, "Of course I would!"

They then walked to the closest restaurant and sat at a table long enough for him to be able to sit the kids on one side and him on the other to feed them. He quickly ordered a burger for himself as he took out the food from the compartment on the bottom of the stroller that was made for the toddlers to eat. He moved quickly knowing that Aiko and Kazuki were not patient when it came to waiting for their food, so he used the placemats bought for them that were self-sticking and placed their food down in front of them with their sippy cups.

"Your such a good dad Chiro." Jinmay smiled.

"Thanks Jinmay" he said sincerely with a smile back.

"Well, well, well, what a perfectly sickening display" said a dark voice near them.

Immediately Chiro was up and turned around to face the voice that sounded behind him.

"Mandarin!" he growled. He saw Jinmay move to be near the babies and internally was very grateful he had told her about the plan if something were to ever happen while he was with the babies.

"Good to see you too, boy! I see you've been a **very** busy boy" he taunted, looking at each of the children with a leer as they started to get frightened and therefore start crying

"What do you want, Mandarin?" he snarled.

"Why, Chiro, I'm here to retrieve you for my lord, the Skeleton King, of course. He is in need of your special _services_. I might just even grab those brats, great leverage you know."

The tone in which Mandarin used made chills run down his spine and his eyes widened at the threat to his children. Silently and skillfully, he pulled off a small ball from his bracelet without the monkey noticing and pressed the button throwing it under the table and it landed just below the highchairs. Suddenly there was a bright green barrier around his children and Jinmay was inside it as well, trying to calm down the children.

"I'll **never** let you touch my children, and the moment you do, I'll _kill_ you and anyone that tries." He threatened.

The orange monkey's eyes widened, never hearing such a dark phrase fall from the boys lips, but he regained his composure quickly, knowing that he was here simply to get the boy and no doubtedly that annoying robot girl had called his brothers by then and they were on their way. He quickly lunged for the boy but he had transformed and leapt out of the way, making him land face first into the green barrier, but he got his footing back quickly and attacked once more aiming a punch at the boy's face.

Chiro stopped the punch but failed to notice the other hand until he felt a small pin prick on his shoulder where Mandarin had slapped it during his jump. Chiro jumped away and put his hand to his shoulder, "What did you do?" he shouted. Suddenly, he started to feel really dizzy and could no longer hold his footing. He fell to one knee and put a hand on his head as he fought to stay conscious, thinking about his children. However, Chiro soon lost the fight and passed out.

"Chiro!" Jinmay shouted in shock and worry but couldn't leave the barrier; she had made a promise to Chiro that in a situation like this, the babies came first.

Mandarin walked forward, throwing the boy over his shoulder, just as he started to hear the distant sound of his brothers coming near. He growled and chuckled evilly as he activated his hover pack and started to fly away, leaving behind formless to attack the barrier to keep the monkey team distracted as he got away.

Jinmay was crying, while trying to calm the now hysterical babies.

"Jinmay!" she heard Nova yell, "hold on we'll get rid of them and then let the barrier down.

In no time the formless were gone, and the barrier lowered. Sprx, Otto, Nova and Gibson each took a baby trying to calm them down.

"Where's Chiro?" Antauri asked in worry, trying to calm the girl down

"Mandarin took him!" she cried, "I couldn't stop him! I'm sorry!"

"Did Mandarin say anything to Chiro that might hit as to where he went or why he took him?"

Jinmay nodded, "I don't know where they went but it can't have been far, Mandarin left on a simple hover pack." She took on a concerned face, "H-He said something about needing Chiro's special services."

Gibson gasped, "Oh dear…"

"What?" Sprx asked when he saw the blue monkey's face go a shade paler than usual.

"When Chiro was released from the tube, after he met the children, I asked to do a scan on him to make sure everything was alright…" he trailed off before looking dreadfully sick, "I found out that Chiro has been altered after his transformation to where he-he can still have children."

Silence followed as shock settled over the monkey team

They had to find Chiro. NOW.


End file.
